Kingdom Hearts: Shine of the Light
by The Hero of Darkness
Summary: Known as the "Chosen Ones" they are warriors full of light in every world to defend it from danger. But when they are in big trouble there's only one who can help them. On his Journey, Sora faces a new enemy and finds out a horrible truth about himself.
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own any character that's listed here except for the OC-Characters and OC-Bad Guys I own – everyone else belongs to their company.

The Destiny Islands…. A place where people live in peace with the nature and each other. The ones who live there are happy and friendly at these calm islands of light, there's always peace and fun.

"But… for the heart which seeks out freedom; for it this island is a prison surrounded by water."

Yes, for some people, although they liked their home very much, some of them seeked to see other worlds like this small one every day.

And that's the story of Sora, Riku and Kairi. Those three indeed wanted to see other worlds. They built a boat and wanted to leave the islands. But at the night before the big day began, mysterious creatures called "The Heartless" overrun the world, causing the three friends to land separated from each other in different worlds.

Sora, who was chosen by the mysterious Keyblade soon joined with new allies and friends called Donald and Goofy to find his friends and to return to the islands savely.

He and his friends had many challenges to face and many people to meet.

But then, Sora finally managed it to defeat the forces of evil like Disney Villains and the Organization XIII and to reunite with Riku and Kairi at their home world.

No matter how difficult it was at the end, the three friends were happy to be together again and to live finally in peace.

**Well, at least they thought that!**

They defeated much bad guys, Heartless and Nobodies. But still, there was one evil power left in the world which would show itself to everyone and that's where our story takes its beginning…..

*Edit*

Now then, the it's finally time for me to Upload a Story around here. I know the prologue's short, but the story will turn out better later!


	2. Chapter I: Ambush

It was a shiny and bright wonderful day at the islands. The sea was calm and the air silent. Only a few little winds stroke the leaves of the palms. And there, at one palm was a boy sitting in age sixteen.

He had bright grey hair which glowed at the morning sun and had sparkle green eyes. He wore a black T-Shirt which was decorated with a white jacked which had yellow stripes and purple trousers.

He looked out into the ocean, saying no word. Then, suddenly a boy jumped behind him and leaned against the palm. He had dark brown hair which also seemed to be lighter in the sun and sparkle blue eyes which looked like diamonds. He wore a T-Shirt together with a black jacket. Also, he had big yellow and black shoes which remembered the ones, Mickey wore and black, blue and yellow colored trousers. It was Sora.

Both said nothing for a while. Then, the silver haired boy broke the silence. "Nothing hasn't change, eh?", he asked still looking out at the sea. "Yeah.", the younger boy replied. "And it won't." "Such a small world.", the silver haired boy continued. "Yes, but it's part of a much bigger one.", the brunette joined and both went silence for a while, again. This time, it was the brown haired boy who decided to break the silence. "Hey, Riku. What do you think it was – The Door to Light?", he then asked and looked at the boy called Riku. To his answer, Riku jumped down from his palm and pointed with his hand at the boy's heart. "This.", Riku said short. "This?", the boy asked stunned and touched his heart. "Yeah, she's always closer than you might think.", Riku replied. "He's right.", the brunette thought. Kairi – his light and secret love – that was the answer and he knew that he liked very much. Maybe even more than just as a friend.

And with that knowledge, the brown haired boy smiled. Then, suddenly someone called "Sora! Riku!", and a red haired girl, wearing a pink and white dress and purple sneakers ran across them. It was Kairi! "What's up?", the boy called Sora asked and a sighing Kairi hold a bottle up which contained a piece of paper in it. "Look.", she said and indeed Sora now detected the signature of King Mickey. "From the King?", Sora said amazed and took out the letter. And so, the three began to read.

"Dear friends,

I hope, you're doing as fine as us. I wanted to thank you once more that you defeated Xemnas and rescued our world once more from his evil kind.

The Heartless are still active, but their number decreased once more, so we still can take care of them ourselves. But still, you've to lock the Keyhole at the Secret Place at your Islands.

I hope, we're hearing from you soon!

King Mickey"

"I see, then let's do it!", Sora said and gave Riku the letter. "But hurry, we want to leave the islands!", Riku called at Sora when he ran to the Secret Place of the Destiny Islands. There, Sora walked into the cave which looked cold and dark. He walked to the door, ignoring the countless, he and his friends did when they still were kids.

He only stopped when he saw the drawing of him and Kairi, sharing each other a Papu-Fruit. "Tomorrow, I'll share a one with Kairi.", Sora thought happily and smiled before he took his attention back to the drastic looking door. He raised his hand and with a shining light, his Keyblade – The Kingdom Key appeared. At the same moment, when Sora raised his Keyblade against the door, suddenly a green colored Keyhole appeared. He then pointed the Kingdom Key against it. Sora felt the energy through his whole body, although the energy just collected itself at the end of the Kingdom Key.

A inner Holy Hymn began to sing inside Sora and then, the whole built up energy at the end of the Keyblade released itself into a beam of light which went through the door and the Keyhole disappeared with a bright light as it went off, the place where the door was, was now replaced with lots of stones.

Now with the knowledge that this world was save from any attack now, Sora went out of the Secret Place and left with Riku and Kairi the Islands.

Little did he know that this all would change soon…

**- The Next Day - **

„Concentrate more, Roxas!", Riku said while he blocked another attack. "If you think that you can make an easy game with me, you're wrong!", Roxas replied and continued his fight. "Yeah, that's the spirit!", Sora said while he nearly hit Riku.

All were at the islands. While Roxas and Sora fought Riku, Namine and Kairi sat at a palm and watched how the boys fought each other. "Hey, put them down, Riku!", Tidus called at his favorite while Selphie called "Come on, you can do it, Roxas!" .

You know, at the first days after Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas, headmaster and founder of Organization XIII, Roxas and Namine were able to return. They even were able to have their own bodies. Especially Roxas was happy about that – with that way, he was finally able to become a real close friend to Hayner, Pence and Olette.

At first, all were shocked when they saw Roxas and Namine appearing from nothing just like that. But they meanwhile got used to that and even became deep friends to them.

Soon, the fight ended and all fighters were out of strength. No one was able to beat his foe. "You two became really strong.", Riku said and let his wooden sword fall down to the ground. "Yeah, but you too.", Sora replied while he put down his sword, too and looked at Kairi – she smiled. That's what Sora liked the most.

But then, there was a suddenly a big earthquake and everything began to rumble. "What's going on here?", Sora brought out in shock. He really could feel the vibrations of the earth. "How should I know?", Riku replied and looked at the point where he guessed to be the source of this mess.

Then, at the same place, something big went out of it. It was black and had many stripes which covered his face, except for the evil yellow eyes which covered its appearance, next to a missing heart where its heart should be. It was a Darkside. Just a few seconds after that, another Darkside appeared and then another one.

At the same time, lots of holes appeared everywhere and similar creatures with antennas at their heads appeared. Shadows and Neoshadows – The Heartless were at the Islands once again!

"These could be a little bit too much!", Riku said and let with a dark light his Keyblade called "Way to Dawn" appear. "We'll defeat them together!", Sora said and he and Roxas let their Keyblades appear. "Right!", Roxas replied and he and Riku went against the drastic closer coming darkness.

As Sora wanted to follow them, he stopped at half of the way, because he sensed that something was wrong. Sora turned around and gasped.

At the other side of the island was standing a man in a dark brown rope which was decored with many red stripes. His face was covered by his hood which only showed a few contours of his face. "Who – who are you?", Sora asked angered. The man didn't say a word and continued watching Sora. "Alright, that's it!", Sora shouted and ran against the man, his sword prepared.

But at the same moment, Sora was prepared for his attack, the man in brown just teleported himself as fast as Sora was able to see and appeared behind him.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance.", the man finally said and looked at Sora. His voice sounded calm, heartless and cold, but sweet and inviting at the same time. "And now, it's time for us to go." "What are you talking about?", Sora asked confused, but still angered.

"You've forgot what you've forgotten and it's time that you learn the truth in order to claim a new and to lose or to lose only to claim a new.", the man replied and raised his right hand. A dark energy ball appeared in it which he smashed at the still confused Sora.

He was able to dodge that , but was too slow for the second round and got hit by the second ball which smashed him to the ground. "Ice!", Sora shouted and a big clump of ice built up itself at the end of the Keyblade. Sora could feel the coldness of the stone of ice before he fired it against his enemy. But he just teleported himself in time again and appeared behind Sora. Then, he smashed another energy ball at Sora, forcing him to the ground once more.

As Sora raised his head, he saw a pair of feet standing in front of him. "Now, he got me.", Sora thought, while he looked around.

In shock, he had to see that meanwhile three other persons similar to the first had appeared and joined their counterpart. All their faces were covered by their hoods, so Sora wasn't able to recognize their faces.

Sora was ready to give up when he suddenly heard something which sounded like a hymn. "It's alright. Everything will be fine.", the voice inside him said and Sora calmed down. He felt warm ,save and secure. Also, he was feeling empty and calm, not really noticing what went outside. The Storm, the Heartless or Riku and Roxas how they thought the Darksides, he wasn't able to hear anything anymore. The only thing he heard last was a big "NOOO!° before everything went black….

Meanwhile, Riku and Roxas were still fighting the Heartless on the islands. They already defeated one of them and were still fighting the second one. "This one's really hard!", Riku said while he fired some dark balls at the Heartless. "Yeah, but we still are stronger than him!", Roxas said and moved aside when the Darkside smashed his fist to the ground, letting a portal of darkness appear in which lots of heartless were able to enter this world.

"Thunder!", Roxas shouted and let the energy at his Keyblade built up, before he smashed the bolt at the creature. This attack let the Darkside sun for a short time. Riku used that moment and smashed his sword from the low part of the Darkside to the upper part, causing him to fall apart into two parts which melted away into darkness, releasing a big heart which flew to the sky and disappeared.

"We did it!", Roxas called and jumped to the sky. "Yeah, but where's Sora?", Riku asked and looked around. Now Roxas began to look, too. The only thing the two were at the end able to see was a man fully in black at the opposite of them. He wore a black armor and a well fitting cloak. His whole face was covered by a dark helmet. His appearance told them that he was up to something bad…

**Note: The Part with King Mickey's letter was written before the truth about the letter's true message was revealed to KH: Coded - that's why. But it'll be tied up to the end of the story why I left it this way.**


	3. Chapter II: The Journey Begins

_**"Light – Darkness." "Creation – Destruction.**"_

Voices – many voices which called in the darkness. They sounded painful and nice – cold and calm at the same time.

After a long time of hearing these voices in his head, Sora finally woke up again. He could feel that he was lying on sweet wet grass. He opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was big grassland which was varnished with a big waterfall.

The sun was shining bride and just a few white clouds were at the sky.

Many bees buzzed in the flowers, getting their nectar and many butterflies flew through the grass.

Sora then stood up and began walking around…

**Meanwhile…**

Namine was sitting at the Islands, drawing a new picture of her, Sora and two unknown persons – a boy and a girl. Suddenly, a blue cloaked person appeared next to her…

Sora meanwhile reached a big building of blank brown and white stone. It was a big ruin of a once beautiful castle where meanwhile many different plants grew over everything. He still heard the voice inside his head, but now it was lower than before. When he turned around a corner, Sora saw what was supposed to be a library. Many books and pieces of paper were lying on the ground. Only a few bookshelves still stayed unharmed and instead hat lots of dust on them. Sora walked above two of many crashed down stones from the top and then looked out of that what he thought to be a balcony into the nature. It was really idyllic here. With a dreamily smile, he gave into this feeling of being one with the nature when suddenly someone said "Hello, Sora. Welcome to Light of Radiance." Sora shrieked and turned around. In front of him was sitting an old man with a generous smile on his face. He wore a blue and white coat and had a staff in his right hand. Also, he had long white hair and a fitting to it. "I am Master Cockerell, ruler of this world and keeper of many secrets and mysteries, but you can just call me Cockerell if you want." He paused, before he continued. "I waited a long time for your come you know." "Are you serious?", Sora asked confused. Cockerell nodded his head for a reply." Alright, ehm… and what do you want from me if I may ask?", Sora asked on. "Oh, let's talk about that with a cup of tea if you don't mind.", Cockerell replied and stood up. "Follow me." And with that, both left the library.

**Later…**

Sora and Cockerell were sitting in a small round room at a plentifully covered table, holding a cup of tea in their hands. Around them were lots of plants as well. "The reason I called you here is that the world is in terrible danger at this moment, we're talking.", Cockerell began after a while. "But why? We defeated Xemnas! Isn't that enough?", Sora protested. "That's true, yes.", Cockerell sighed. "But the problem is that there is another Organization which rose up for a while and tortures the worlds since that." He paused and nipped on his tea, before he went on. "They're called 'The Omega-Organization' and their goal is to capture all 'Chosen Maidens of Light' ." "The Chosen Maidens of Light?", Sora asked curious. "Yes.", Cockerell answered. "They're special persons which were chosen by each world to protect them if they're in big danger. When that happens, unknown powers awake in those persons which allow them to protect their world from any danger from the outside. And this power is what the Organization is after.", Cockerell then pointed at Sora. "You are one of them as well, that's why they attacked you at your home world." "Me?", Sora asked in shock. "Yes, and they're as well.", Cockerell continued and now pointed at a door which opened magically. In there were the lifeless bodies of Kairi and Roxas. "Kairi!", Sora shouted and jumped from his chair. As he wanted to run into the room, he was stopped by another man in blue. He had short black hair and silver wings behind his back. He just seemed to be in age of twenty. "Let me go!", Sora shouted and tried to go against his opposite, but the man was able to hold him back whatever he tried to do. "They need to rest, Sora.", he said, still holding him back. "Oh, I am sorry that I didn't introduce him to you earlier. That's my apprentice, Fidelious.", Master Cockerell put his ear in. Sora still looked at him. "And what happened?", he then asked. "I rescued them from the Organization's doings.", Fidelious replied and crossed his arms. "Don't worry, the islands are alright.", he then added as he saw the worry in Sora's face. "But… Riku! What's with Riku?", Sora asked on. "He's save and rests in his bed room.", Master Cockerell answered. "Can I see him?", Sora asked. "No, it's not time yet for that.", Cockerell and cut off an angered Sora. "Because we still need have lots of things to talk…." – But then, he was cut off himself by a sudden explosion outside. "What was that?", Sora asked now in shock. "They're here.", Fidelious replied and the three ran out.

At outside, the five persons who attacked the Destiny Islands were standing in front of the three heroes. "Master Cockerell.", the one who was supposed to be the headmaster of the group appealed at the old man. "Give us the boy and the others or we'll take you down for good." "Forget it!", Cockerell replied. "Alright, if it is what you wish for.", the leader said and flipped with his fingers. Suddenly, everything began to rumble and then at a cliff, a big claw appeared and grabbed the rock. A short time after, seven other claws appeared and then a whole body raised up from the ground. It was metallic and looked like a big octopus. The leader again flipped with his fingers and smaller Heartless which looked like the robot appeared at the battle field as well. "Take the old fool and his apprentice down and then, take the others in prison!", the leader ordered his allies and turned to his people. "Alright, let's get a move." And with that, he and the other members of the Omega-Organization disappeared into a dark portal of darkness.

Sora as brave as he was let his Keyblade and began battling the machine while Fidelious and Cockerell took care of the Heartless. "Thunder!", Sora shouted and built up the energy inside him which nearly made him pass out before he released it in time in a bolt which paralyzed the robot for a short time. Sora used that moment and again collected all his strength to cut off one of the robot's arms. Sora was able to cut off another one of it before the robot began walking around, causing many little earthquakes which threw him to the ground. "Ice!", Sora shouted and his thrown clump of ice hit another leg which became a blog of ice, not able to move anymore. Sora got up and ran to the leg. "Fire!", he then shouted, feeling the warm energy of live and security within him, before he shot it out as a fire ball which caused the frozen leg to break apart. Now, the octopus had problems to hold himself in balance. Now, it turned its head down, preparing a laser beam inside its eye. Sora just could manage it to climb one of the robot's legs before the beam could hit him. When the head came up again, Sora shouted "Fire!" and the released fire ball caused the robot's head to break apart. Just in time, Sora jumped down from the robot which fell down and explode. Lots of oil squirted and seeped out of it and smoke went out of the robot's head.

Sora, taking his Keyblade behind his shoulder went to Fidelious and Cockerell who had mysterious creatures behind them. They had lures behind their heads and long arms and legs. On their chests was shining a blue star."Nobodies?", Sora asked in shock and took himself into his fight position. "No, they aren't enemies.", Fidelious replied bored. "These ones are called 'The Spirittas' and are the ghosts of nature and peace. They only help heroes like you and me and not the darkness. At the moment and Fidelious are the only ones who are able to summon them. Maybe, we'll teach you how to summon them as well if you're in danger.", Cockerell explained to Sora who let down his weapon by these words. "But now come, there are still things, we need to clear out."

**Later…**

Sora, Fidelious and Master Cockerell were sitting in the tea room, again. "You see? The Organization won't give up, until they got you and all the Chosen Maidens of Light.", Fidelious began after a long time of silence. "That's right.", Cockerell agreed. "At this moment, all the other Chosen Ones are in terrible danger. Although they have high powers, they won't be able to defend themselves from these people." "So, and what am I supposed to do then?", Sora asked. "Your mission will be to travel all the worlds and collect all Chosen Maidens of Light, before the Organization can. With that, we'll be able to protect them from these crazy ones.", Cockerell answered. "Without the help of anyone?", Sora asked and Cockerell nodded his head for a reply. "The others need to stay her in order to be safely.", Fidelious replied. "I hope you understand that." Sora nodded his head.

"And maybe, you'll be able to find a way to break your curse.", a girl said and when Sora turned around, he found out that it was Namine."Namine? What do you mean? What are you all talking about?", Sora asked in scare as he first looked at Namine, then saw Fidelious wide meanwhile pall white face and at least Cockerell who let his head down, but stayed calm. "It means a terrible truth about you and the Chosen Maidens of Light.", Master Cockerell explained and looked deep into Sora's emerald blue eyes. "The truth is that you aren't the real Sora." "What?", Sora replied in shock."YOU'RE LYING, I AM ME!" "No, you're not. You once were a girl named Jenny who got tricked into your current form.", Cockerell replied. "NO, IT CAN'T BE TRUE!", Sora brought out in deep despair. "I fear it is.", Cockerell said and took out a silver shining hand mirror. "Mirror of Truth" was standing on it. When Sora looked into the mirror, he didn't see his own mirror image, but that of a seventeen year old girl. She had long brown hair which went down her shoulders, emerald blue eyes like Sora and full lips – she was gorgeous to make it short. When Sora saw that, he went down onto his knees and began to cry. Tears fell down from his face. He really wasn't able to hold that back. A short time after his beginning, Namine hugged him as only a true friend could do and then, Master Cockerell joined the two. "Thank you.", Sora sobbed and stood up.

As things went calm again, Sora looked at the still lifeless bodies of Kairi and Roxas. "So, they are…?", Sora began and Cockerell finished for him. "Yes, they also are victims of the Organization. They transformed you all into the forms of your original ones, since it would be easier for them to catch and control you than your real counterparts." "And what happened to them?", Sora asked on. "As far as we know they also got caught by the Organization and now are spending their days in the dungeons of the enemies' stronghold.", Fidelious replied. "But what difference would it make then if they already have them?", Sora asked on. "It's the fact they can control you by your memories which they can't at the real ones since they have a stronger will than you. Until yesterday, Namine here was used by the Organization to change your memories since their own methods of changing memories went out bad for them. She's a boy called Dilan by the way and the only not Chosen Maiden of Light in this game.", Cockerell explained and Sora looked in shock at Namine which surprise was still smiling. "She already knows that of her own, since she can control her own memories as well and was able to put them together of her own once again – a thing the Organization missed out.", Cockerell went on. "But still, they have another person who's able to control memories of others, so we won't be able to conquer the others back for good." "Can you… can you change me back then?", Sora asked on. "No, unfortunaly I can't.", Cockerell sighed. "I only can deepen your transformation as it already is if you want to make you feel more comfortable with your current situation." "Then, can you do that for me?", Sora asked on. "Alright, if it is what you really want.", Cockerell said and Sora nodded his head. Cockerell raised his hand and suddenly the whole room began to glow.

As the light went off, a black haired girl wearing a black cloak like Organization XIII used to was standing instead of Sora at that place. She went to a mirror and examined herself. The girl's name was Xion and used to be the Fourteenth Member of the Organization. Since Xion was a part of him, he could recall her memories for himself, so he/she wasn't so much surprised after all when she looked at herself. "Since Xion was a part of you, it was the only way for you to get used to this situation. You're now able to switch between this form and your male form.", Cockerell explained. "Like my old Drive Form?", Sora asked with a grin. "Yes, like your old Drive Form.", Cockerell answered, grinning as well. Then, Namine put her ear in. "Since the enemies powers are too strong, I only was able to rebuilt one memory of your old live again.", she said. "Thank you.", Sora replied happily and began searching his memories. And there, besides all his memories and experiences with his friends and enemies, he found indeed something different than everything else…

***Flashpack***

A girl and a boy where sitting, watching the sunset of their home.. "This is a really beautiful sunset, don't you think?", the boy asked. He wore a black polo shirt with green stripes and blue trousers. He also had spiky brown hair. "Yeah.", the girl said. She instead wore red top and black trousers. "By the way, thank you for saving me from that pervert, Kancho." "You're welcome.", Kancho blushed and slowly, very slowly, both then kissed.

***Flashpack End***

"You should rest now.", Fidelious said to a dreamy looking Sora. "Tomorrow, your journey begins."

**Meanwhile…**

In a big hall in white and black colors, there were 7 big pillars were people in dark brown cloaks were sitting on them. "So, our Exogan got destroyed by these punks?", one of them asked. "Yes, I think I made a mistake when I created It.", a thin person in brown replied. "You always make mistakes, don't you?", a third one said calm. "Enough.", the leader said, looking at his people. "I underestimated the fake Sora. He's much more brave and strong than I originally thought he'd be. But it doesn't matter. Cockerell already went into a trap, I even didn't have to prepare. With keeping Sora under his win and thinking of him as the Chosen One who could defeat us, he made himself an easy target for us.", the leader paused before he continued. "So, let's keep him his false hope as long as he can, because we soon will break them apart by taking away the other Chosen Maidens of Light. So, let's concentrate on our plan again."

**The next day…**

Sora went out of the Castle Ruins and went straight on when he was stopped by someone. "Sora!" "Riku? Riku! You're alright!", Sora called out, hugging his friend. "Calm down, Sora. You're really acting girlish now.", Riku replied. "Stop that!", Sora replied bothered and both began to laugh. At least Sora knew that this Riku wasn't a fake but the real one. "Is something wrong?", Riku asked as he looked deep into Sora's eyes. "No, I'm alright.", Sora replied. "So, what are you doing here?" "Well, didn't want to let you go without a fare well.", Riku replied and clapped Sora's shoulder. "However what it costs, do never lose yourself. And don't worry, we'll protect her from these people." "Thank you.", Sora said and smiled, before he went on, starting his journey which would soon increase into something you'd never expect.

**Note: **Yay, I think I'm going to get used to this system - it's my first story anyway. This whole thing indeed will get better by each submitted Chapter.


	4. Chapter III: Under the Sea

Sora at the meantime traveled for a long time through the small woods of Light of Radiance, until he reached a small plateau where Fidelious and Cockerell were waiting for him. They pointed to a big portal that was next to them. "This will allow you to travel through the worlds. Whenever you find a Chosen One, just call for me and I'll open a portal for him what'll lead to this place. If you're finished in one world, also just call for me and I'll open up another portal for you to travel to your next world. Here… ", Cockerell explained and gave Sora a white colored ring. "This is the White Circle. It'll help you to find out which Chosen One in which world lives and how to find them. It also can protect you from big damage so far, but only limited. Also think about it when using it." Sora nodded his head smiling and the portal opened. Without fear, he went through it and vanished in an orb of light. "Good luck, Sora! May you have a good journey!", the both of them called out before Sora disappeared completely. "I hope, he'll manage this quest you put him up.", Fidelious said calm, but strict. "He's our only hope, if he can't stop the Organization, then no one can. I'm counting on him.", Cockerell said while shaking his head, before he and Fidelious both returned to the destroyed Castle where lots of attack noises came from.

Riku let his Keyblade fly in the air what torn a strange creature apart while shot some fire balls against some other strange creatures who attacked the Castle. They had long black bodies with long arms and feet and glowing red eyes. Most parts of their body where covered by strange red X-shaped signs as the rest of their body was covered in red stripes. Without hesitation, Cockerell and Fidelious appeared and destroyed the creatures with some quick strikes. Riku just sighed for air while he asked: "Who in heaven's name were these things?" "These things are the Desperates.", Cockerell replied as he pulled his weapon back. "Desperates?", Riku asked confused. "Yes, they're the spirits of destruction and blood servants to the Leader of the Omega-Organization.", Cockerell replied. "Originally, they're Spirittas, but the Leader let them dive into the darkness and now they've become what you just have seen.", Fidelious finished. "Wait a minute, I thought that only Keyblade Masters like you and me could summon them?", Riku replied in shock. "Well, he isn't a Keyblade Master, but it also wonders me how he was able to do that…", Cockerell replied and left the hall as fast as he could, leaving a suspicious Riku back who just knew that there was something that Cockerell was hiding from him…. and Sora.

Sora meanwhile flew through a sea of stars as a being of light while he awaited to land on his first world. Finally, after it seemed an eternity for him, there was a big flashing light at the end and he went out of the portal – or rather, he swam out of it! Confused, Sora looked behind him to see his blue dolphin tail swung lively in the water. Amazed, Sora knew that he was in Atlantica once again. He/Jenny knew exactly how the original Sora defeated here Ursula twice and helped Ariel out. Happily, he swam around a little bit. "Mmh…", Sora stopped and began to think. "I wonder what'll happen if…", and with that he let himself glow in a flash of light and as it was gone, he was Xion again. Instead of having a dolphin tail, she had a normal fish one like Ariel, just in red and wore a black seashell. Smiling, she examined her body and swam around with it until she heard a scream not far away from her.

Quickly, she transformed back into Sora and swam to a small cliff where he saw a girl with black hair and a red mermaid tail was surrounded by many Heartless that looked like Mermaids with yellow eyes, mermaid tails, having the Heartless symbols graved in at their butts. Without fear, Sora summoned his Keyblade, ready to fight of the beings of darkness. With a quick "Thunder!", Sora perished most of them and destroyed the rest of them with some fire spells while he swam closer to the young girl. As there was no sign of Heartless anymore, the girl who had her arms up in protection let them down after she saw that the threat was gone and turned to the boy. "T-thank you for the rescue…", the girl said shyly. "Welcome.", Sora replied and let his Keyblade disappear. But quickly, it appeared back on his hand and as Sora looked around, he saw another wave of Heartless coming to both of them. "Oh, my – don't they ever give up?", Sora asked annoyed and shot a light ball against them. "Follow me, quickly!", the girl said and swam on – Sora followed her after a short time. They swam away from them, trying to find a hideout for them. "Seems like, we're not done yet.", Sora said as he swung his tail with full strength. The girl giggled while they swam for their live. "Truly – by the way, I'm Melody.", the girl said. "Well, I'm Sora.", Sora replied. "You're Sora? I know you.", Melody replied. "How?", Sora asked and both turned around a corner. But before Melody could answer his question, they nearly bumped into a big robot whale what had its mouth open. Sora just stopped in right time, but Melody reacted too late and got swallowed in by the robot. "MELODY!", Sora screamed as he tried to free her, but only got paralyzed by a bolt the whale spit up against him.

"Melody! Sora!", a voice called up. Sora turned around and saw two mermen with blue tails and a mermaid, having a green tail, wearing purple seashells and having reddish hair. It were Ariel, Triton and Eric in Merman form. "Ariel!", Sora called happily and let his Keyblade appear. "What's going on here?", Triton asked, but before Sora could answer, suddenly there was a big laugh and Manta appeared in front of them. "You!", Triton said drastic and pointed with his trident at Manta's heart. "Yes, the King of all Seven Seas. I'm glad that you could come for this small party.", Manta said and paused before he continued. "Now then, give me the trident or Melody surely won't survive this." Triton looked angry at Manta and tried to free Melody, but his bolt was just absorbed by the robot. "Don't try it – it's protected too well… do what I say or she'll die!", Manta replied drastic and Triton sighed. He just had no other choice after all. To the shock of everyone, he had his trident vanish in a flash of light before it appeared in Manta's hand. Laughing evilly, he let the trident grow to fit his size before he sent of a powerful bolt what made everyone pass out. Without someone noticing, the mouth of the whale opened once again as Manta took Ariel and caged her in together with Melody, before he left the place.

After a while, Sora woke up, only to find that besides of him, Triton and Eric, no one was here. After a while, the others woke up and Triton asked in an angry voice what happened. After Sora explained to him what Manta did, Triton was even more shocked than before. "Oh, that's good, now we're stuck without even knowing where they are.", Eric replied annoyed when suddenly a slimy eel came out of a small hole. "I know where you can find the mighty Manta – you only have to give me some cash and I'll lead you to that place.", the eel sail with an oily voice. "You can have some treasures from the palace once we're finished.", Triton grunted and the eel swam on while the others followed him.

**Meanwhile…**

Manta was at the top of his hideout, a cave where a man in a brown cloak was waiting for him. He stood on a stone plate, waiting for something. "Finally back? Ah, as it seems you got the trident.", the man in black said. "And, you remembered that we had a deal, right?" The Manta just looked at him with a mean view before he took Ariel and Melody out of the water. "What are you going to do with them? They're worthless.", Manta asked with curiosity in his voice. "Well, for me – yes. For the Organization, it's more than just a simple party snack. The real fun will begin as soon as we…", the cloaked man began, but stopped as he felt something that things around him changed. "Oh, it seems like we got some visitors.", the brown cloaked man replied and took out a remote-control, giving the mechanic whale an order. "What's going on here!", Manta shouted. "Oh, just a little game, nothing more.", the man in brown smiled.

By now, Sora and the rest of his gang finally reached the entrance of Manta's hideout. Suddenly, the ground rumbled and the Mechanic Whale left the cave, ready to fight off the group. "Seems like we got companion!", Eric called and took a sword from behind while Triton and the eel moved back. "Well, let's make the best out of this!", Sora replied and both began their attack against the Exogan.

Although both did their best, the Exogan was too powerful this time. While Sora and Eric mainly tried to destroy the machine with hits, it instead used powerful laser beams and energy bolts to defeat them, once again.

"Fire!", Sora shouted and the Fireball hit the whale at its front where it just got absorbed by it. "We can't go on l like this anymore!", Eric shouted and threw his sword in that moment as the whale opened its giant mouth. An explosion like sound came out of the mouth as the sword hit something. The Exogan shouted in a mechanic sound and Sora understood. "Hey!", Eric shouted as Sora pulled him with him and into the Exogan's mouth before it closed. "Are you insane or what?" "Don't you get it? The machine's only weak point is in its inside. We can only destroy it from inside!", Sora replied and shouted "Thunder-Dash!", letting many bolts rain down in the progress. The sound of many metal what got broken by the crashing down lightning, gave both of them the claim that the Exogan was finally defeated for good. Quickly, Sora shot an enormous beam of light against the whale's mouth an some fake teeth fell out of it, giving the two merman the chance to flee.

As both were out of it, they watched as the Exogan cried as everything got destroyed in its inside before the robot finally exploded in a flash of light.

Both of them sighed, before they got their strength back and swam on in their quest to defeat Manta and get Ariel and Melody back.

Manta at the moment was more than furious about the battle's outcome. "Mmh… seems like our scientist made some mistakes again. It's more than a pity that I always have to do things myself. Well, makes more fun instead, so good points for him.", the man in brown said coolly as he loaded his weapon – a gun up with energy and pressed the shoot button.

While Sora and Eric swam on to retrieve the trident from Manta, lots of projectiles appeared behind the two – with each time, the man at the hideout pressed down his button, more and more bullets appeared behind the two. "Alright, then – they surely won't get out this place alive. Now, I'll leave the rest up to you, biggy - 'll come back later and get the mermaids, gotcha? See ya!", the man finished and vanished into a portal of darkness. "You useless coward!", Manta shouted at him before he turned to the meanwhile arrived Sora and Eric. "Coming to defeat me? SURELY NOT, 'CAUSE I'M THE LORD OVER ALL SEAS NOW!" And with that, he let himself grow even bigger as he already was, making him as big as the whole cave was. Sora and Eric took out their weapons, ready to fight the bad guy off.

"Face yourself your end. The Ocean's under my command!", Manta shouted as he shot some bolts down at the two. Sora instead let rain down some fire balls which only gave a small hurt to the villain. "Ha, is that all you got?", Manta shouted, before he let down another wave of bolts which hurt Eric badly. "Eric!", Sora shouted and had to dodge some water balls, his enemy sent up against him. Quickly, he brought him at a corner where Manta couldn't reach them and healed him with a Vita Spell. "Thanks.", Eric slowly replied as he got up. "We can't defeat him like that. There has to be some other way to beat him.", Sora said and then noticed the top of stone above Manta. "I think I just got an idea. Eric, you've to distract him!" "Excuse me?", Eric asked in shock, but Sora had no time for discussion. "Just do it!", he said and swam as fast as he could. "Will finally face me off or will you finally give up?", Manta shouted against their hideout when Eric finally left it. "I'm ready for you!", Eric shouted, his sword in his hands. "Alright, then!", Manta replied and opened his mouth, about to swallow him. Although, Eric swam with all of his strength, he couldn't no longer avoid him. At the same time, Sora jumped out of the water and shot a beam of light against the top which began to break and large stones began to depart from the top, falling down where Manta was. Just in time as he noticed this, he quickly summoned a shield to protect him, letting go of Eric who used this chance and threw his sword into Manta's stomach. He screamed in pain and as he was about to take it of his stomach, Sora snatched the trident out of his hand and in shock, Manta had to see that was shrinking to his already big original size, again. Without resting, Sora grabbed Ariel and the trident and left with Eric who got Melody the cave, leaving a scared Manta back who got killed by the falling down stones, his hideout crashed itself together. Sora and Eric meanwhile nearly reached the exit of it, but had to see that lots of strange bullets where blocking their path. Quickly, Sora summoned a beam of light against them, letting them explode in the progress, giving the two the chance to flee.

A little time later, all were at the surface, again. As Melody and Ariel finally were awake again and hugged each other, pretty much to Sora's confusion. "You know, Melody's my daughter.", Ariel explained to Sora as he questioned her why they're doing this and his mouth clapped down as he heard that answer. But in turn for that, he explained to them what was going on all the time and what role they had to play in it. "Is that the truth?", Melody asked Sora who just nodded his head. Before anyone could say one more word, suddenly, lots of reddish and purple bullets appeared around them. Sora quickly casted a Reflega Spell, shielding everyone from the crashing down projectiles. Sora looked around and saw a man in brown, reloading his gun, again.

"Ah, what a pleasure, Keyblade Master. It seems you really are a clever one, aren't ya. Name's Crest by the way.", the person said and took down his hood. He had messy black hair what went down to one side and purple eyes. His skin was tanned and he had a smirk on his face that let even the girl's behind Sora gasp. "Yeah, then let's finish this!", Sora shouted against him, his Keyblade ready in his hands. "Not today, tiger. You know, I got nothing against a small party, but for now, I will leave you alone with your victory – maybe some other time, hero.", Crest replied and turned his back on him, before walking off and creating a portal of darkness. "Oh, by the way… " Crest turned his head for Sora for one last time. "Better watch out for your back, you don't know when you'll need it." And with that, he vanished with a laugher from the place.

Sora, more than confused just called for Master Cockerell who then opened a portal of light for the two mermaids and Sora continued his travel to the next world. "Hey, Sora!", Eric called out as Sora was about to leave. "You should come more often, so that we can train sometimes together." "Sure thing.", Sora smiled, before he ultimately vanished into the portal of light and into the next world…

**Meanwhile…**

On a Separatist Flagship, Ahsoka Tano deflected lots of blaster shoots from Battle Droids who're coming closer to them. Anakin's and her mission was to get Grievous in time, before he could flee the battlefield once again. While her Master tried to open one of the main doors with his lightsaber, she protected him from the army of Droids. Suddenly, there was a big crash and the droids, got destroyed. Surprised Ahoska looked at a man cloaked in a brown coat who took out a reddish lightsaber. Without a doubt, Ahsoka ran against him and battled him. "Ahsoka! What's going on out there?", Anakin shouted while Ahoska tried her best to defeat her enemy. Suddenly, lost her balance as the ship began to rumble a little and the man in brown used that chance and finished the duel with a lightning storm that even Ahsoka couldn't deflect. She passed out by it. "Ahsoka!", Anakin screamed as he ran with an activated lightsaber against the man in brown. "Ah, the Chosen One. Normally, I really would have fight you to test your strength, but I'm a little bit behind my time plan, so I'll take care of you at a different time.", he said as he sent Ahsoka's lifeless body back to his hideout while he deflected Anakin's attacks before he also vanished into a portal of darkness, leaving a shocked Skywalker back…

**Note:** Ah, at least the new Chapter is up. So, "Sora" starts his mission and it seems the story works well so far. For today, it's the last Update. Tomorrow, I'll upload the next 4 Chapters. Be ready for them...


	5. Chapter IV: Trouble in Fairy Land

When Sora went out of the portal of light, the first thing he saw that he was standing on wide grassland one of the most beautiful nature places he's ever seen in his live.

A big shining lake next to him, lovely woods and grasslands at the other side and wonderful fresh green mountains – it's just a beautiful view.

His heart popped so deep for the pleasure the view gave him that Sora didn't even notice that he was flying a few meters above the ground. "What a minute – am I flying?", Sora asked in shock as he finally noticed what was going on and looked at his back. And indeed, he saw beautiful Fairy Wings behind him. Even his clothes looked different and were painted green as he checked out them.

With a deep smirk, Sora let himself glow and when the light went off, he was Xion again. Happily, she flew above a long lake, letting her wings come to alive and stroke the water with her hand. She then stopped and looked at herself. She now wore a top and skirt instead of her clothes before. Looking up again, Xion saw a small village now where Fairies in Green clothes like her were working and there a red haired and dressed Fairy attacked by some bug Heartless and… wait a minute bug Heartless! Xion flew as fast as fast as she could and fired some light balls from her Keyblade which hit some of them, letting them disappear and pop out hearts. When she finally arrived, she ordered the girl to stay back while she took down another one. Only five where still present. Although they shot out some slime, they weren't a challenge for Xion who took them down in no time.

"Thank you.", the girl said. Before Xion could say something, she was interrupted by two green male fairies who brought a hand barrow with them. "Hey, Rosetta, we brought some things for the summer settings.", the bigger one said. "Oh, thanks", Rosetta replied. "Hey, are you new here?", the other asked. He had strange glasses at his face which looked like paste in water troops. "Yes, I am Sora nice to meet you.", Xion replied and transformed back into Sora. "How did you do that?", the three asked in surprise. "Magic.", Sora replied. "Anyway, have you found Tinkerbell meanwhile?", Rosetta asked. "No, I'm sorry.", the boy with the glasses replied sadly.

"Tinkerbell of course!", Sora thought. Tinkerbell, the little fairy friend of Peter Pan who he fight side to side long time ago. She was another Chosen One, that's what he saw during his adventures in Atlantica. "Are you friends of her?", Sora asked. "Yes, I'm Clank and that's Bobble.", the boy with the glasses said. "And you're a friend of her, too?" "Yes, of course!", Sora replied and explained in short words of everything what Tinkerbell was and what to do. "Well, I've seen her last at the Fairy Dust Lake with Terence.", Clank said. "Well, then I'll take a look at there.", Sora replied. "But, we already checked this place out!", Clank moaned. "And? It's always better to view twice than once.", Sora replied and flew away to a big tree at the end of the long grassland.

**Five minutes later…**

Sora reached the big tree where the Fairy Dust Lake was. At a stump, Sora landed and looked around. At first he saw nothing, but then he detected a man in brown, two Exogans which looked like bees and two dark fairies which seemed to be Heartless. "Hey, you!", Sora shouted and the man turned to him. "It's you. ", he said rough. "I don't have time for this, I'm searching for someone." "I am, too and I know what you want!", Sora replied angry and let his Keyblade appear. "You don't know anything.", the man replied and took off his hood. The man behind it had short green hair which went out in spikes and his face made him look him 35 years old. "Anyway, I've wasted enough time with you. Take care of him!" And so, the man's allies began their attack at Sora. He just dodged he first attack and countered with a beam of light which destroyed one Heartless and Exogan. He then ran to the rest and threw his Keyblade into the Heartless which got hit by that and explode and then, took his Keyblade only to let out a bolt at the Exogan which explode as well by this attack. "So, let's fight or are you a coward as the other members of the Omega-Organization?", Sora asked angrily. That was a bad mistake. For a surprising speed, the man jumped to him and put his fist deep into Sora who sighed deeply by that and went down. "You won't dare to call me, Astarot a coward again!", the man in brown said calm, although it sounded more like an inner scream. "Besides that, real show's just starting!" And with that, suddenly the earth began to rumble and then, a big robot rose up from the other side of the stumped. It was another big Exogan which looked like a butterfly. "So, I'm going on my mission again. Have fun.", Astarot said and vanished within a purple smoke. "Hey, wait!", Sora shouted, but was knocked by a large beam fired up by the Exogan. "Ice!", The ice ball indeed hit the Exogan's but just was reflected. Sora then shot a fire ball, but it instead got absorbed by the enemy. The Exogan instead shot another beam which Sora dodged this time. The Exogan answered that with a try to push Sora from the stumped, but now Sora got an idea – he jumped on the Exogan's back which wasn't protected that much and let his Keyblade glide deep into it. The Exogan threw him down to the ground, but it didn't change anything at the fact that the Exogan was indeed out of strength. It flew a few meters above the ground and then finally fell down. A big hole opened where Sora was and he and the remaining of the Exogan fell down. While the Exogan crashed down and explode, leaving only flames and destroyed robot parts behind, Sora landed save at the ground and got up.

"So, you finally found my secret lair.", suddenly someone said and Sora turned around to see another man in brown who was very thin. "Another Omega-Organization Member?", Sora asked angered. "No, unlucky for me not.", the man replied and took off his hood. He had short black hair with a few red strains. "I tried to join them, but they refused and now since I'm working against their plans in some ways, they're after me now. But I think they just want back what I stole from them.", the man explained himself. "However, you're a good tool to use after all." "What are you talking about?", Sora shouted. "Well, I watched for you for a long time and followed your path, only to find out about the Chosen ones and which world has which one. Thanks to you, I know where they are all now. You see, you're the key which is connected to everyone, even every Chosen One. Using you is the perfect weapon against the Organization and the whole rest of the world! Here, let me show you something!", the man explained and showed Sora the lifeless body of Tinkerbell. "Wha… What did you do to her?", Sora shouted angered. "I absorbed her live energy and with that, her secret powers as well. Surely, it was difficult to get it, but with your help and powers, I'll be able to control every Chosen One within the World and then I'll be the most powerful being in the world. Help me out, Sora and together, we'll rule every world – forever!", the person said and walked with a friendly stroked out hand to the Keyblade Master. "Forget it!", Sora replied and ran with a taken out Keyblade to the stranger who just materialized himself so that he went through him. "IF IS THAT WHAT YOU WISH FOR, THEN PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!", the stranger shouted and shot a dark beam against Sora who barley was able to dodge. Sora replied and shot a beam of light against the stranger who then let his weapon appear: A black lexicon. Quickly, Sora summoned a shield to protect himself from the stranger's fire attack. But in turn for that, the stranger was able to absorb Sora into the book. "Now, you can see how you want to come out if it!", the stranger laughed as he watched how Sora had to deal with dark shadows inside. Suddenly, a reddish chakram came from nowhere and hit destroyed the stranger's weapon. Sora was crushed out of the remaining of the book and passed out. "Kurik!", someone called out and a man in a brown cloak appeared in the stranger's hideout. "Ah, the traitor personally shows up?", the man called Kurik said and bowed in front of the person who ran against him and crashed him against the wall. Kurik just sighed as he felt the chakram of the stranger in his stomach. "As if you could change something! I'm still not defeated yet!", and with that Kurik opened himself a corridor of darkness where he vanished in. The stranger just looked at the place where Kurik just was and Sora before he also went into a portal of darkness.

After a while, Sora woke up and looked around. Tinkerbell was still laying passed out next to him. Quickly, he called for Cockerell's help and a portal of light opened where Tinkerbell vanished into it, before another portal of light for Sora opened and he went into it.

Meanwhile, Kurik reached the Fairy Dust Lake to absorb the energy of the lake when he suddenly saw Astarot, standing in front of him. "Servant of Lionell – you'll pay for your theft against the Leader and die at least!", Astarot shouted and let his weapon into the earth, creating a wave of stones in the progress what let the already weakened Kurik crash against one of the trees. Quickly, he summoned his weapon and threw it against the 2nd in Command before he teleported himself in panic, again.

Smiling, Astarot took the Lexicon and vanished into a portal of darkness now that his mission was complete.

Kurik meanwhile appeared in a Dark City where it just was raining, trying to reach his master's villa in time. In shock, he had to see that his Master Lionell didn't exist anymore. "What?", Lionell said in shock and shrieked as suddenly someone said something. "The Lord of the Castle's gone. And as I can see, you're out of power and plan." Kurik turned to the person and after a slow time of thinking, he recognized this person. "Contractor!", Kurik asked in shock. "Seems your master told you about me. However, you're in need for more power. I can give this power to you…", the Contractor replied and let a contract and a pen appear. "… just sign on the dotted line." Normally, Kurik knew not to trust him, but now that he was nearly about to die and without power, he had no choice. Quickly, he grabbed Contractor's pen and signed his name on the Contract. In pain, he hold his arm as his blood was used to sign the contract. "Pleasure doing business with you," Contractor said with a very creepy smile on his face. Kurik looked around thinking that something must have change but found that everything around him was still the same.

"Nothing has happened, what game are you playing?", Kurik asked "Oh trust me, they have!" Contractor said with a smile as notice hair was growing on Kurik's arms. He looked around to still see that nothing seem to be changing, but his attention turn to his clothing as his jeans had fell down to her ankles. Pulling them back up he found that they are now two sizes large then he was, which was strange as his jeans was skin tight on him.

"What is going on?", Kurik asked noticing that hair had grown over his arms and hands. Kurik quickly turned behind his, finding a strange pushing sensation near his butt; as he looked down to see a small nub was growing just above his bum cheeks.  
"What's going on, what's happening me?" Kurik asked, finding that a slight ringing in his ears as they push up awards becoming larger and pointed. Falling to his hands and knees, Kurik looked down to find that his hands were now canine paws and his finger nails were now claws.

"Oh my god, I'm turning into a wolf!" Kuri cried out as the small nub had grown out into a long bushy tail. The Contractor just fiddled around with his pen, Kurik looked up at him to find his once colorful world was turned black and white as the changes continues."I can't believe it!", Kurik called out in shock."Better believe it" Contractor said "You wanted to be powerful, so here you go!"  
"But I don't want to be a wolf, I want to be a powerful being!", Kurik cried out as his face began to push out forming into a canine muzzle."Well you should said that when you agreed to sign my contract. Hasn't your Master told you never to trust me?" Contractor smiled as Kurik cried out in series of barks as his transformation was now complete, he was now a grayish wolf.

"Ha, now to make a final surprise to an old friend.", Contractor replied and he and the transformed Kurik vanished into a portal of darkness.

"Have you killed Kurik?", the leader asked in a drastic voice. "I'm sorry, he was able to flee before I could get him.", Astarot sadly replied. "Don't worry yourself. I took care of this job.", suddenly a voice called out and the Contractor appeared in the room, the wolf next to him. "YOU!", the Leader shouted and shot and energy ball against him, but he dodged it easily. "Is that your kind to say hello to an old friend?", Contractor smiled. "YOU NEVER WERE MY FRIEND!", the Leader shouted in the hall. "Well, Kurik's here now, but your other traitor's helping out the Keyblade Master. Maybe you should take care of him in time, friend. Bye, bye!", Contractor replied and vanished into a portal of darkness. "That guy really drives me insane.", the Leader replied in anger. "So, Sora's in danger?", Astarot replied. "Don't worry on that – Jenny's someone special, more specially than the other Chosen Ones, she – Sora won't disappoint us, but now take care of this traitor first.", the Leader replied and with a short strike with his weapon, Kurik's muzzle fell down from his shoulders – the wolf body formed back into his true body, before he faded away in darkness…

**Note**: Finally, the next Chapters will be uploaded! I'm more than happy at this moment to happen!


	6. Chapter V: Sora the Hedgehog

When Sora went out of the portal of light, he had to cover his eyes first, because the sun was shining on him. When it went away, he looked out into an idyllic valley where everything blossomed and was happy.

This happiness, the valley showed him made Sora nearly forgot his original quest, but he got himself again. He took out a bottle of water and wanted to take a nip when he noticed that he had brownish fur instead of bare skin and that his hair was spikier than before. "What the?", Sora thought while he looked his body. To his surprise, he found out that he had transformed into a brown hedgehog.

"Wow, that's cool. I wonder how I'd look like when I'm in Xion's form.", Sora thought and with a circle of light, he was Xion, again. Her fur was a black as night and had some blue extensions in it and her hair was set different.

Just in that moment, eight long, thin shadow creatures appeared with long arms and feet which made them look like similar to the Spirittas. It were the Desperates!

Determined, Xion let her Keyblade appear and tried to take them down. But they just dodged each hit, Xion made at them. They in turn were able to make many damages at her. This weakened her very much. Even her magic spells were absorbed by them.

When Xion was about to give up, suddenly a big light suddenly came from nothing and destroyed one of the Desperates. It had a blue color and on its top a yellow one. It was so fast that Xion and the Desperates couldn't detect that creature and they got destroyed as well.

It was just an amount of five seconds, all Desperates got destroyed. The blue light stopped in front of Xion. As it stopped, the light calmed out and at the point where it was, was standing a blue hedgehog with spiky hair and a bare tummy instead. He wore white gloves and red shoes with white stripes he had at them and had a golden ring at his right hand.

"Thank you!", Xion sighed in relieve. "No prob, babe. That's what heroes are for, name's Sonic by the way. Want a Chili Dog? No? Well, what's your name hottie?", the hedgehog said without a break and took on a victory pose. "So, this is Sonic, another Chosen One? He really looks hot.", Xion thought and then caught herself again when she found out what she just thought."Is something wrong?", Sonic asked confused. "No, no… no everything's alright. I'm So… eh, Xion.", Xion giggled. "Oh god, how embarrassing!", she added to her thoughts. She didn't know why she didn't switch back to Sora nor why she didn't tell him her true name, but maybe it was because she didn't want to confuse his strong built chest… eh I mean Sonic. Ah girly thoughts!

"Anyway, this place's too dangerous since these creatures are appearing the last days.", Sonic continued and looked at Xion. Was he having the same thoughts, too? But then, he grabbed her paw. "So, it's better to bring you into our secret place.", he finished and with a high speed, his feet began to load energy and they completely disappeared in the same blue light Xion already saw before. "Hey, wait!", Xion shouted, but it was too late and Sonic's energy released into a fast ability and he and Xion ran off.

**3 Minutes later…**

Sonic and Xion finally reached the secret place of the Freedom Fighters where they finally stopped. Xion nearly threw up herself. "That was really fast.", Xion said sick. "Ah, don't worry. You might get used to this after a while.", Sonic said and paused before he continued. "You know, I saw you fighting back there and you're really good, so I wanted to invite you to join the Freedom Fighters." "Oh, that's a nicer offer, but I think I need to think this out.", Xion replied. "Oh boy, how could I refuse this offer from such a handsome guy?", Xion thought herself and stopped herself to think like that.

"Alright, then look around and take your time you need if you're in need for me, I'm visiting a friend of mine.", Sonic said and pointed to a single house, before he left in high speed, hearing Xion alone. After a short time, Xion decided to follow Sonic's advice.

Meanwhile…

In a dark metallic room was sitting a fat man who looked on a metallic throne and shouted to smaller one next to him. "What do you mean the Robotnizer doesn't work yet?" "I'm sorry sir, we'll repair that as soon as we can.", the smaller man replied. "Ah, stupid machines, there's always something else wrong.", the fat man replied and pressed down a button. The image of Sonic suddenly appeared on the screen. "Don't worry, I'll get you soon enough, HEDGEHOG!"

Back to the good side…

Now, after looking around and meeting everyone from this world she already checked out at the White Circle when she still was in Pixie Hollow, Xion was now in the room of Sonic's friend, telling Sonic that she would agree to his offer to join the Freedom Fighters. But for a strange reason, he wasn't in a good mood for talking. "What's wrong?", Xion asked worried. "Sally went out to an investigation mission three days ago although I warned her not to go and she still didn't return yet.", Sonic replied.

Right! Sally Acorn, the squirrel which was Sonic's love and Xion already wondered why she didn't meet her in the first place since she got here. "Well, if you think that she's in danger, why aren't you going to look after her?", Xion asked. "You're right, I already waited too long for now. I'll go that's for sure. Will you help me?", Sonic asked. "Yeah, surely.", Xion answered. Sonic then took Xion's arm and both raced away.

**2 Minutes later…**

Sonic and Xion finally reached the headquarters of Dr. Robotnik, and sneaked in. It was a dark place where everything was made up by medal – a place no one from the Freedom Fighters wanted to be. "Ok, you're searching out the Robotnizer Room and I'll take a look at the dungeons.", Sonic explained and the two split up.

When Xion finally reached the room, she found the lifeless body of Sally, imprisoned in a glass box. But as she checked her out, she suddenly said "Gotcha!", and transformed into a robot. Suddenly, footsteps heard and a whole swarm of Swatpots appeared. Xion knew that she couldn't defeat them all, so she gave up.

**Five Minutes later…**

Now Xion and Sally were in prison. "It'll be more than fun to watch you being Robotonized.", Robotnik said from a screen and pressed down a button. The Robotonizer started and an annoyed Xion knew what would happen if she wouldn't activate her true power. "That's what you think!", Xion said and with a beam of light, she was Sora, again. Then, Sora took his strength together and with a combined force of light and thunder, he was able to destroy the Robotonizer and to free himself and Sally. "Come on we've to get out of here!" Sora ordered her and both left the room where they met up with Sonic. "Hey, who are you and where's Xion?", Sonic asked confused as he looked at Sora. "Of course, he doesn't recognize me like this!", Sora thought. "No time for explaining, we have to get out of here and fast!" "Alright, hold on!", Sonic said, took Sally and Sora and vanished with them with his high speed.

**Meanwhile…**

"… so, in short words, they've left.", finished Snippley. "Oh, you're all such idiots!", Robotnik shouted so much frightening that the smaller man ran out of the room. "At all troops: Follow and stop the Freedom Fighters right now!" But before they got the message, suddenly every machine and light went out in Robotnik's main central. "What's now going on?", Robotnik shouted and to his surprise, suddenly someone answered in the dark: "This was our work." When Robotnik looked around, he could at least see he silhouettes of five persons appearing at the other end of the room and then walking to him. "Who are you and how dare you to break into my base?", Robotnik again shouted at the group of persons."We are the Organization Alpha en a Omega.", this time a different voice replied. "And we came, because you hurt the Chosen Ones in this world very much thanks to your tries to destroy the Freedom Fighters.", another different voice continued. "And because of that, you'll be punished for your crimes now.", another voice ended for the others. "No, wait, can't we just talk about his?", Robotnik now said in panic, but it was too late…

**Back to the heroes…**

After getting through many troubles, the heroes finally reached the secret place and stopped abrupt. Five persons in brown cloaks already awaited them. The members of the Omega-Organization! Sora already met two of them: Crest and Astarot the guys he met before in Atlantica and Pixie Hollow. "The Organization!", Sora said in shock and the leader smiled and held up something: It was Tails!

"What the? Let him go!", Sonic shouted and tried to rescue Tails, but was thrown away by a lightning bolt. Then, suddenly a fat person went out who shoot the bolt and stopped before the heroes. It was completely covered in Darkness, and looked similar to someone. It wasn't only a Heartless, no it was Robotnik! "What have you done to him?", Sora asked in. "His hatred against Sonic and the Freedom Fighters was strong enough to turn him into a Heartless so that he can't harm you anymore – well, at least as long as you're going to cooperate. Give up and come with us, or he'll destroy you all…", the leader explained. "Forget it – the Freedom Fighters will come and…", began Sonic, but Astarot broke into the game. "You can wait long for them, we already took care of them before you arrived. I think that they have to deal with some Heartless, Desperates and Robotnik's army for now. But of course, you can rescue their lives, if you're only going to agree to our deal." "Forget it!", Sora shouted and let his Keyblade appear. "Alright if it's that what you want… Crush them!" And with that, the Heartless Robotnik began its attack. Sora casted a thunder spell on him which didn't work while Sonic tried the same with some light balls he shot out of his ring. The Heartless Robotnik meanwhile just countered that with some earthquakes.

"They're strong…", Astarot said to the leader who still stayed calm, although Heartless Robotnik was nearly losing. "Then you know what to do?", he instead replied. Astarot just nodded his head and went to the others. Then, all four of them joined their hands together which formed into triangles where all the energy of the four went through which were released into a big gate from the end of the hands.

When the Black Circle was ready, the leader threw Tails into it and let the storm increase. "Sonic, help!", Sally shouted when the Circle was going to absorb her. "We've to do something!", Sora said and he Sonic joined forces together.

"Sonic?" "Alright, let's get moving!" – they began before shooting light balls from the Keyblade and the golden ring, until they came to the climax "This is the end!" – "Alright, let's end the show!" – and with that, Sonic took Sora at his side and the two joined together in brown and blue light which went a lot of times through the ground and Robotnik until they ended. And with that Final Crash, Robotnik was finally defeated. He fell down and fade away, releasing a heard before he finally vanished from the ground. But Sally was nearly at the Circle, so Sonic and Sora never had the chance to reach her in time. But then, suddenly a light ball went into the Black Circle and destroyed it. Looking for the source, Sora detected Master Cockerell and Fidelious as blue and white Hedgehogs, behind them were the Spirittas "Get her and run! We'll take care of them.", Cockerell shouted while he and Fidelious held the Organization back and the Spirittas went into the village to help out the other Freedom Fighters. Sonic, not waiting anymore took Sora and Sally and left the place, stopping at the other end of the woods. "Phew, I think we left them behind us.", Sonic said sighing. "You thought so, eh?", someone said and when they turned around, they saw Crest and Astarot standing in front of them. "I take care of the Hedgehog, you the boy.", Crest said and shot some light balls at Sonic while Astarot let the earth rumble.

Although both sides defended themselves perfectly, no side had the chance to take their main enemy down. When the heroes nearly were at a point of finally getting defeated, the leader appeared suddenly and ordered them to stop. "But we nearly got them!", Astarot shouted. "We're wasting too much of our time and we still have other Chosen Ones to catch.", the leader replied and with a grunt, Astarot and Crest vanished, leaving Sally, Sonic and Sora back. "This round goes for you, but we aren't finished yet!", the leader hissed at Sora before he vanished as well.

When everything was doing fine again, Sora and Sally and Sonic were standing together with Cockerell and Fidelious who explained them their roles as Chosen Ones. When he was finished, Sonic thought long about that, before he finally began.

"Well, if that's really our role in this world, then of course we'll try to help you out.", he said and Cockerell then opened a portal of light for him and Sally. While she went in, Sora hold Sonic back.

"Yeah, what's missing, pal?", Sonic asked. "Well, there's something about me and Xion…", Sora said and looked into Sonic's eyes. "The truth is, she and I are…" But before he could finish his sentence, suddenly someone called: "Sonic my love where are you going?", which belonged to Amy and a panic Sonic just brought out a "Let's end this talk in some other time!", before he vanished into the portal of light. "Oh, boy – alright then for the next time…", Sora shook smiling his head while Cockerell opened another portal of light in which Sora then walked through it, continuing his quest to save the Chosen Ones from the evil Omega-Organization.

Meanwhile, Luchia was swimming happily under the sea, thinking nothing bad when suddenly some Desperates in forms of Mermaids appeared and kidnapped her to the main base of the Omega-Organization. "Fine, bring her down to the dungeons.", Astarot said and stroke out her name of a paper sheet while the Desperates took a screaming Luchia into the darkness.

**Note**: Yay, the next Chapter's up!


	7. Chapter VI: Encounter in Dark Town

At the seaside of Veniccio, Monica was sitting near the water, waiting for Max to come with the other things, they wanted for their vacation when suddenly she got a hit from behind and passed out by it. Smiling the Leader of the Omega-Organization walked out of the shadows and took her away with him…

As soon, as Sora went out of the portal of light, he saw that he landed in a dirty valley of a dark and rainy town.

"Is that the right world?", Sora thought and took out the White Circle. Indeed, the image of a grey skinned girl with purple hair and a stone at her forehead appeared. It was Raven, heroine from a group called the Teen Titans who fight bad guys and devil like villains in order to protect the world from their dark powers. Although, she used powers over darkness, she still was a Chosen One after all and needed to be protected. Besides that, she seemed to be familiar with Riku.

"Riku.", Sora thought sadly. "How might he doing meanwhile?"

Riku was sitting with Master Cockerell in the Tea Room. "It won't take pretty much time anymore until the Leader of the Omega-Organization will find out what we're doing to stop him in his doings. He surely will attack us soon.", Master Cockerell began and took another tip of tea. "Leave it finally alone, old man – you know the Leader very well – and I sense that there's more behind this than the fact that you and he fought against each other very often. And I really don't like to play your guardian for the others until you told me what's behind it.", Riku said calm, but strict at the same time. Cockerell just sighed before he began to talk, again. "Truly, I should have known that this was going to happen. Alright, I know him better than you think. He once was my apprentice and a close friend. But he was impatient, and dabbling to close to the darkness what slowly began to eat his heart away, until he had turned into that what he once swore to fight against." "And I'm supposed to believe that or what?", Riku asked drastic. "At least, it's my point of view – if you believe it or not is what your heart has to decide.", Cockerell replied and went silent again. "And what's so special about your current Apprentice now – I think there's also something special you haven't told me or Sora yet.", Riku continue. "I…", Cockerell began, but was cut off when Fidelious entered the room. "Master, something incredible just happened!", he said with a heroic smile on his face. Cockerell and Riku followed him to the destroyed library where a young girl was waiting. She had young orange hair and wore a yellow top and blue short trousers. "Misty!", Cockerell called out happily and hugged her. "Where were you all the time?" "I was imprisoned in the Omega-Organization's fort, but I managed it to escape.", she said smiling. Riku who was standing far away from the group just raised an eyebrow. Something – his mind was telling him – was pretty much wrong in this scene; this girl – Misty… there was something suspicious about her.

**Meanwhile…**

Before Sora could catch another thought, he suddenly heard a scream and loud fight noises. Without back-frighten, he ran to the place where the voices came from.

At a marketplace, a girl with a dark purple cape fought off a lot of Exogans which were built like spiders. It was Raven!

"Watch out!", Sora shouted to her as another Exogan tried to stroke her down from behind. Sora summoned his Keyblade and fired a fire ball against the Exogan which explode from that. "And who are you?", Raven asked bored as she took down two Exogans with the help of dark balls. "No time for explaining, just fight!", Sora replied and destroyed another robot. And so, a climax battle began for Raven and Sora. Both fought and defended themselves for a long time against the returning waves of Exogans which seemed to be endless.

"Cursed, this is really going out of control!", Sora said weakened as he used a Thunder Spell to destroy another Exogan. "Then, let's finish this off.", Raven said calm, summoning a shield to protect herself from another attack. "Sure, just give me a Minute!", Sora shouted as he just climbed on the back of one of the spiders to attack the others and then, destroyed his own and jumped down from it. "Raven!" , "Time's up!", both shouted and a magical aura went above from them. Then, alternating, Sora and Raven shoot out balls of light and darkness and at their climax of powers, both shouted "Power Storm – Final Wave!" and while Sora raised his Keyblade to the sky to let a column of light crash of all enemies, Raven summoned a dark Raven which went through the Fields, destroyed enemies and then burst out in a wave of darkness which destroyed everything.

As both went down, Sora looked around to see that no enemy was left behind, not noticing that Raven passed out from that much energy at once. As Sora finally noticed that, he ran to her, trying to wake her up. "Raven! Raven! Wake up!", Sora shouted, but it was useless. Instead, to his answer, suddenly someone clapped with his hands.

Sora turned around to see another brown cloaked person standing in front of him. But this time, this cloaked person was different than the others. "That was an impressive show, baby-boy!", the person said and looked at Sora. Even the voice of that one sounded much lighter to be a male's one. And it sounded as familiar as if he had heard that somewhere else. Then, it finally hit him. "That voice it can't be!", Sora began and the person just made a high pitched laugh. "Indeed I am, young hero!", the person said and with a smirk, he took down his hood, releasing him as a she!

"Larxene!", Sora brought out in shock and now finally noticed her breasts which he didn't take attention first. "You're still alive?" "Yes, I am.", Larxene replied with another smirk. "Did you really think you defeated me up there in Castle Oblivion? You really were a heartless fool to believe that." "Then, I'll take you down once and for all!", Sora shouted and tried to attack Larxene who just gave him a hard step with her heel. "Ha, it seems you're never getting it, right? And I thought I taught you a lesson in the past. But well, have it your way then."

Sighing, Sora got up to his feet again and prepared to fight off his enemy. "Anyway, it was a bad mistake of you to challenge me!", Larxene smirked and let with a big lightning her Kunais appear.

And so, Sora's first real battle against an Omega-Organization Member began. "Lightning!", Larxene shouted and let a wall of bolts crash at Sora who just could manage it to dodge it aside. "Reflega!", Sora called when Larxene smashed an electric ball at him. What luck for him that the shield did its job quite well. After that, he smashed an ice ball at her which indeed damaged her a little. As Sora wanted to take on his next attack, Larxene just said "Wanna play?" and jumped to the sky, letting bolts appear everywhere which caught Sora and damaged him badly. "Light!", Sora shouted and a light ball hit Larxene which let the cage of bolts disappear. "Take this!", Sora continued and used his Ragnarok technique to defeat her. As he was finished, Larxene used her chance to teleport only to appear behind him and giving him bad wounds with her knives. Sora, now really weakened fired a fire ball at her, but she teleported only to throw him into the air from behind. Then, summoning her clone, she again gave very bad wounds to Sora and smashed him down. Sora, taking his last strength together, he shot a beam of light at her, but she dodged it and smashed a bolt at Sora which stole his last bit of strength.

When Sora was nearly defeated, Larxene let go of him. "I think I understand now why Cockerell chose someone like you – it'll be funny to watch the toy after all. Ta da!", Larxene smiled. "Hey, wait! What do you mean?", Sora called out, but Larxene already disappeared into a portal of darkness.

Sighing, Sora stood up. He felt many pain through Larxene's cuts. "Vita.", Sora whispered and he could feel how the magic healed his wounds.

"Raven, are you alright?", someone shouted and when Sora turned around, he saw three boys and a girl sitting next to Raven. The first boy wore a mask and a yellow cape, green gloves and green trousers and a red shirt. The second one was stronger built than the other ones and had wore meanwhile blue and white and also had a mechanical arm and cyborg eye. The third was wearing a black and red body suit and had green skin and hair and pointed ears. And the girl was wearing a purple top and skirt and fitting gloves. "Why shouldn't I be alright?", Raven asked when she finally woke up and turned to Sora. "Who's that?", the girl asked curious. "He's a friend.", Raven answered and look into Sora's eyes who smiled and stroke his head in embarrassment, but it turned into a shocked one fast. "A friend who's lots of things to explain."

Larxene meanwhile was walking down to a small empty shop where another man in brown waited for her. "So, you failed?", he asked. "No, I just threw up the battle. My Master doesn't want the boy or the other Chosen One to be hurt too much.", Larxene replied and paused before she continued. "Not that I wouldn't be able to take Sora out like a Christmas Goose." "No, Larxene – that's not true.", the man replied. "How dare you?", Larxene asked drastic. "You can't scare me – we know too long each other now, since we two – eh, three became friends.", the man in brown replied. "Please, face it: You're not so sadistic as you think you are - you are even not a Nobody anymore – you got a heart and you only do this, because you're still hurt about that what happened." "And you're not or what? He betrayed us for her!", Larxene hissed at the other guy. "Not us, the Leader and Astarot if you take it specific. If things wouldn't stand like this, he never would have to let us down – I think there's a special reason behind this and maybe we'll find out soon enough what's behind all of this.", the man in brown replied. "Maybe – maybe you're right.", Larxene said and smiled – she finally gave up her sadistic appearance and changed in personality. With that promising fact, the man in brown and Larxene returned to their main base to give up their report at the leader.

**Later…**

"So, that's all I wanted to tell you.", Sora finished. He and the others were sitting at the living room of a big tower which looked like a big T. It was the Titans Tower, the main base of the Teen Titans. Sore told the people in front of him everything he knew what to do. He could even tell their names now – the boy with the cape was called Robin, the girl with the pink clothes Starfire, the strong young man with the big muscles Cyborg and the last one with the green skin Beast Boy.

"Ehm… if I got that right, Raven's a Chosen Like thingens and isn't Raven at the same time?", Cyborg asked in confuse. "Oh, my head burns!", Beast Boy agreed. "What a surprise.", Raven said sarcastic. "Well, if that's true, then we indeed have a problem. ", Robin said thinking and stroke his chin. "But that means Raven's in terrible danger!", Beast Boy said and a bored Raven just replied. "Clever boy." "And what shall we do now?", Cyborg asked. "Well, she needs to be protected after all.", Robin replied. "Master Cockerell is the only one who can keep her save – that's the only way to protect her from the Organization.", Sora put his ear in. "But you can come with us as well – more people we have to protect the Chosen Ones - better it'll be for us all." "Yes, that's a word!", Starfire called and floated to a window. "Whatever it costs, we'll protect you, even if we're on fire!"

At that moment, the window exploded and crashed Starfire at a wall. At the outside hole was floating a spaceship with nine men and Heartless standing on it. A charred Starfire stood up and said "You wonder what you can live through.", before she passed out. "Raven, stay back!", Sora ordered her. "Alright, good luck then.", she replied bored and sat down at the couch, starting to read a book.

"Alright, Titans go!", Robin called out and the fight began. While Cyborg crashed some Heartless together, Robin used his accessories to trick his enemies, so did Beast Boy with his ability to transform into each animal and Sora… well, he fought as always.

Raven just turned a page and shook her head about the noise when suddenly five of the nine men were around her. Before she could do something, the first one knocked her out and the second one bounded and gaged her. "Alright boys, we got her! Let's get a move.", the leader ordered his people. As they fled, one of them lost something. "I lost the note, boss!", he said and looked in shock at his master. "Forget the note, we have to get out of here!", the headmaster replied and the group left the tower, leaving the Titans and Sora the remaining people and Heartless back.

When the group finally took down the last Heartless and bound the four men together, they noticed about Raven's disappearance. "That's not good!", Robin said and told the others to look everywhere for her. "Raven, this is no time for an empty joke!", Beast Boy said worried as he looked around her room. After a half an hour search, all were back in the living room with the knowledge that the enemy got her.

"We failed!", Starfire cried out her eyes. "Another failure?", Sora thought in shock. This just couldn't be. It was bad enough that the Organization got Tails, but now Raven, too? That was simply too much. Robin, who never was suspicious looked again around and then finally found what he was looking for. "Guys, I think we still might have a chance.", he said and showed the others the note the other man just lost before:

Meeting at "The Hill"

8 o' clock

The Leader of Organization Alpha en a Omega

"I know The Hill, it's not far away from here!", Starfire said. "Alright, then let's rescue her.", Robin said, looking out at the broken window where he was able to see The Hill – a simple small mountain which contained grass- and woodland.

**Meanwhile…**

In a dark round room, the leader of the Omega-Organization was sitting on a desk, reading the data of the people they already caught. A fire burned in a fire-place and it was the rooms only light which made the room very dark in appearance. Suddenly, the voice of a communicator interrupted the calm and the leader's work. He pressed down a button and the leader of the men who kidnapped Raven appeared on it. "Ah, Keith Steers – the Leader of the Bounty Hunter Team. As I presume you got her?", the leader asked calm. "Yes, our mission's complete.", Keith replied. "Alright, I'll send you my Second in Command.", the leader said and ended the communication. Just in time, the door opened and Astarot went in. "Take care that everything's working out as planned. I don't want to lose Raven if you understand what I mean.", the leader explained his opposite who just nodded his head for a reply. "Oh, and lock those two away before you leave.", the leader continued and pointed at the bound and gaged bodies of Naruto and Sakura, which the leader caught a half an hour ago.

**Later at "The Hill" …**

The Bounty Hunter Team was standing with Raven in their prison at the big grassland of the hill, waiting for their business partner. "Ha, how long does it take on now, we are waiting for hours meanwhile!", one of them said annoyed. "Steve, calm down patience is important here.", Keith replied calm when suddenly he looked up and indeed, after a long time of waiting, four persons appeared at the other side of the hill. It were Crest, Larxene, a hooded person and Astarot who was holding a coffer in his hands. "150 Millions in bar. Have you got her now?", Astarot asked calm. "Of course.", Keith answered and flipped with his fingers. His men then showed the still passed out Raven to the Organization. "Give us the girl first.", Astarot hissed at them. "No, give us the money first.", Keith replied calm.

"And I'd say, you gives her back and vanish!", suddenly someone called and before the Bounty Hunters could react, Cyborg knocked three of them out. Keith gave in panic Raven to the Organization and managed it to get the coffer, but he was stopped by the others a short time after.

But then, the Organization came up to plan and summoned lots of waves of Heartless to attack the heroes. Although they fought bravely, Sora and his friends soon had to see that they're surrounded by many Heartless. "Give up, you can't defeat us all.", Astarot laughed, but then a big explosion caused the Heartless to vanish.

As he looked at the origin point of this, all detected Master Cockerell and Fidelious standing on the other side. "No, but we can!", Cockerell called out. "Master!", Sora asked surprised. Yes, and it's time for us to get our payback at them.", Fidelious replied and smirked. "How dare you to think that you already won against us! HOW DARE YOU!", Astarot shouted at them. "Come here at once!", Cockerell ordered Sora and the Titans to go under his shield, he summoned in time. "That was the last time of your meddling!", Astarot called at them and then, he and others again joined forces, but this time, they let their energy out of each hands which soon formed into a big black beam which was about to take the shield of Cockerell down. Cockerell also released an energy beam and soon, a big fight over power began. No side didn't want to go down and concentrate to take down their enemy.

"Sykes! Get out with her!", the Astarot ordered another cloaked man. He just went out of the Magic Circle took Raven on an Exogan Spider and both left the battlefield. "You've to stop them, we'll take care of them!", Cockerell now ordered Sora who left the magic shield and the battlefield as well. "Don't let them win!", Cockerell shouted and he, the Titans and Fidelious concentrate on to defeat the other members of the Omega-Organization.

**Meanwhile…**

"You know, you really were easy to catch, just like your original one.", Sykes whistled while he and the Exogan walked through the woods of The Hill. "If I didn't know you're the fake, I would think you're very weak as a Chosen One."

Just in that moment, a bolt crashed down and destroyed the Exogan and Raven fell down. "What?", Sykes asked in shock and turned around only to see Sora with a ready Keyblade in his hand.

"Oh, it's you, my future Experiment!", Sykes said and took down his hood. He had curly hair and his left eye was replaced by a cyborg one which studied Sora deeply. Behind it, this Data built up:

Origin

Name: Jenny  
Age: 15

Gender: Female

Boyfriend: Kancho

"As much as I'd like to work on with you, I have other things to do, so…", Sykes went on and wanted to leave with Raven, but had to see that Raven was awoke again and now was running away. "Ah, cursed little brat!", Sykes shouted and wanted to run after her, when he was stopped by Sora. "Out of my way!" "Forget it!", Sora replied. "Alright, then I'll take care of you instead!", Sykes shouted and with a big ice storm, he let his weapon appear – a shield. It had many spikes which went out of it and a TG-Symbol was graved on its plate.

So, another battle began. Sykes shouted some ices spikes from his shields top which Sora dodged and countered with a fire ball which hit Sykes who went down by that. As Sora ran to him, he laughed and let spikes grew out of the earth which should protect him, but Sora just destroyed them and shoot another fire ball. But this time, Sykes could manage it to dodge them. "Ha! Ice!", he called and let another wave of ice spikes flew at Sora who deflected them and used a thunder spell. Screaming in agony, Sykes hold his left eye as it broke due the too much electrical power. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!", Sykes shouted and let Sora froze in a solid block of ice which couldn't be broken. Still holding his left eye in pain, Sykes laughed at the shocked image of Sora. "Now, there's nothing to laugh about anymore, eh?", Sykes asked crazily. But he had been pleased too early. With a big energy of fire and light, Sora managed it to break out himself of the ice blog and shot an enormous beam of light at Sykes which caused him to fall on the ground. Now, a much weakened Sykes prepared his shield and made it to an ice sword with the help of the powers of ice. Laughing, he took one stroke after another at Sora, but unfortunaly, he couldn't hit him. And it came worse for him. Sora finally managed it to cut his sword into the middle of the Ice Sword and with the combined powers of fire and light, he was able to destroy the sword and again released the energy into a beam of light which finally destroyed Sykes and hit him fully, causing many damage to happen to him.

A defeated Sykes went down to his knees and whined "Oh, no, no, no!", while the remaining of his weapon vanished. "I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT!", Sykes shouted before he vanished into a portal of darkness. After Sora was sure that it was indeed over, he began his search for Raven.

**Meanwhile…**

Raven ran through the woods, hoping to get away from the Organization as far as possible. When she turned around to see if someone followed her, she suddenly got caught by the leader. "Gotcha!", he just said before he teleported away with her.

**At the other side…**

After a long time of searching, Sora gave up and returned to Cockerell and the others. "What happened here?", Sora asked surprised when he saw no sign of the Organization anymore. "The leader appeared and told them that he got Raven and they should disappear.", Fidelious explained. "I understand and I'm sorry for that.", Sora said sad. "Ah, don't worry, we'll still have a chance against them. We can't allow it to end our goal when we just continued on, we'll be victorious at the end." And with that, Cockerell and Fidelious disappeared.

Sora then turned to the other Titans. "I'm sorry that they got Raven.", he said sad. Robin cheered him up. "You'll get her back her, that's what I believe, so don't let you go yourself." "Yeah, we count on you!", Beast Boy agreed. "Thanks.", Sora replied happily. "Hey, Robin, let's bring these guys in prison.", Cyborg, gesticuring to Keith and the other remaining members of the Bounty Hunter Team. "Alright, we might soon see us again.", Robin said and ran to the others. "Yes, I think so, too. Bye!", a smiling Sora replied and winked his friends, before he went into the portal of light, traveling to his next world.

**Meanwhile…**

Raven looked in shock as Astarot locked away her exact looking double away. Meanwhile, the whole dungeon was full of the Chosen Ones and their created Replacements – only some cells were still free to be filled in. "Now you all see that every try to stop me didn't work – soon he'll be reborn, thanks to your help!", the Leader who also was present at the scene laughed into the round. "You're wrong!", someone shouted against him. It was Misty. "As long as there are the other Chosen Ones safe and Master Cockerell active you'll never win!" "Don't push it, girl! The rest of them will be caught up soon enough and about your precious Master…", the Leader replied and flipped with his fingers. The silhouettes of two persons appeared at the top of the stairs that lead down to the dungeons and came closer to the Leader and Misty. It were Rukia and… Misty? An identical looking Misty was walking at Rukia's side – her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Then, she opened them and smiled deviously. The real Misty's eyes widened in shock and disbelieve when she saw her "twin" in front of her. "Now, then – identify yourself: Who are you?", the Leader asked malicious. "I am Misty, Water Pokémon Trainer and one the two current apprentices of Master Cockerell. Astarot caught me when I was finishing my daily work and arrested me here in these dungeons, but in the end I was able to escape. And now, I'm able to be at Cockerell's side, again.", the fake Misty replied. Misty gasped in panic. "Now, wow's going to win now?", the Leader asked, and an insane grin formed on his face…

**Meanwhile at a whole different place…**

A man in a brown cloak was standing on a small hill of an island, watching as a similar cloaked person in brown was about to kidnap three girls named Hitomi, Tina and Kasumi. The person in brown just sighed sadly, before he let his weapon appear: A reddish chakram. He jumped from the hill and threw it against his nemesis who just summoned his shield, but still it broke apart and the man fell down. The first hooded guy just caused everything to set up in fire, before he sent each of the girls into Cockerell's world. "Why?", Sykes asked, but the man didn't respond and sent him back to his master, before the stranger returned to his safe heaven…

**Note**: Alright - have to admit it: One of the longest chapters I wrote. I still hope you like it.


	8. Chapter VII: Loss of Convenience

After a long journey in the portal of light, Sora finally landed in his next world. He looked around. He was standing within dark green woods. Sora could feel that he magic aura in this world was everywhere, in the nature – inside him and everywhere else. Suddenly the loud sound of an explosion was going around the woods. "What the?", Sora thought and wanted to leave the woods to look for the source of this when suddenly some Shadow Heartless appeared. "I don't have time for you!", Sora shouted and casted a Thunder Spell what destroyed the Shadows. After a short time of running, Sora reached a small hill, next to a big lake and looked around.

He was able to see a dark purple Castle, a modern City, a Flying Base - and a small white Castle that was under the attack of a big Spider Exogan! After checking out the White Circle, Sora found out that he was in Magix the world of Fairies! And here, he'd find the Seven Chosen Ones from their worlds and this one. And right now, their Fairy School was under the attack of the Omega-Organization!

Suddenly, some Neoshadows appeared behind him. Without fear, Sora let his Keyblade appear and took them out all at once before running off to reach the School in time. Not far away from the hill was grudging a man in a brown cloak, before he vanished into a portal of darkness.

Meanwhile, Sora reached a small glade, not far away from the Castle where he was stopped by two Soldier Heartless. Behind more, more of them appeared, before a man in a brown cloak came out of a portal of darkness. "There you are, Keyblade Master!", the man said and took his hood off. The stranger had brownish spiky hair and wore a similar brown cloak like the Omega-Organization.

"Can't we discuss this later? I must help them!", Sora asked angrily. "Not so fast, my friend. I didn't create myself such a big mess, just to come back to my future boss without something!", the stranger replied. "What are you talking about?", Sora asked on. The stranger smiled. "Well, I'm Jack – and supposed to be a new Member to the Leader's Organization - but due to some "small" accidents I made, the leader threw me out again – but with getting you and brining you to him, I think he will welcome me with warm hands, don't you think?", Jack explained. "That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard.", Sora just replied calm and let his Keyblade appear. "We'll see that soon enough – and now: Get them boys!", Jack called and the Heartless started their attack at Sora. But to Jack's shock, he had to see that all of this Heartless were slashed down by Sora in no time. "NO!", Jack shouted as his last Heartless vanished into a purple smoke, revealing a heart in the progress. "So much to your words, Jack.", Sora said victorious. "Well, then I'll take things in my own hands then!", Jack shouted and let a water ball appear. Sora took own his fight position while Jack let with a water show his weapon appear: A blue Sitar decorated with the Insignias of the Omega-Organization and a TG-Symbol.

And so, the battle began. Jack mainly trusted in his powers over water to take out Sora's air, but he didn't count with his Magic like Fire and Thunder, besides the fact that Jack wasn't such a good fighter by the lack of experience. And so, as fast, the battle started – it ended quickly.

Jack sighed for air as he went down on his knees, trying to stay awake. "Now, you got your lesson!", Sora said and walked on to rescue the others from the Exogan. In his rage, Jack summoned another water ball to throw it at Sora when suddenly, a reddish chakram appeared from nowhere and hit Jack in the chest. In agony, he went down and looked up to see a similar man in brown standing in front of him. His face was covered by his hood. "You?", Jack sighed and looked in shock as the stranger raised his hand. "Please, no!", Jack shouted, but it was too late. The stranger flipped with his fingers. Jack screamed in pain as his whole body torn apart and his body turned into water what went down everywhere around the ground. "Now you won't be able to hurt the hero anymore.", the stranger said before he vanished into a portal of darkness.

Meanwhile, the Exogan was lying on the ground, oil was running out of it. Sora and the Winx managed it to defeat it, but in turn for that, in the whole battle against the Exogan and its counterparts, Musa got missing. Now, all of them were sitting in the room of the Winx.

"That's the fourth time they're attacking us!", Tecna said calm while the others were listening. "It's more than bad enough that Bloom got kidnapped by one of these punks, but now Musa's missing, too!" "And we don't even know why they're doing this! Not even Faragonda could tell us what's going on here.", Flora agreed. "The Omega-Organization is after the Chosen Ones of their worlds. I don't know why, or what their plan is, but they won't stop until they got all of you.", Sora explained and everyone looked surprised at him. "Where did you…?", Stella began, but suddenly an alarm clock interrupted her and Tecna took a close look to it. "Bloom's alive!", Tecna cried out and the other girls shrieked…

**Meanwhile…**

Larxene, Crest, Sykes and Astarot were standing at the seaside of the big lake opposite to the Fairy School. "Well, well, well. We lost a small army of Heartless and Exogans only to get one of the Fairies. Not to forget that other traitor who's still active – the Leader surely will be happy to hear this report!", Astarot hissed to himself while restless walking around. Crest raised an eyebrow. He noticed it earlier. Since the last days, Astarot had become pretty much impatient with everything – the closer their plan was going to come true, the more impatient he grew. Something was definitely wrong with him, that's for sure. "At least, it's better than nothing.", Crest said and took Astarot's attention to this provocation. "Oh, sure! Then you'll tell us with your silver tongue how we should go on?", Astarot asked drastic. "Their strength is their unity – separate them and they'll fall one by one.", Crest answered without fear. "Easier said than done, playboy!", Astarot shouted and looked to the Fairy School – in surprise he saw three glowing things floating away from it. "What the?", he thought and looked closer. It were Stella, Tecna and Sora who had changed into Xion's form – wearing a black Fairy Dress and having fitting wings to it! "Now, if that isn't a perfect moment!", Astarot called out. The others meanwhile also detected them. "Ha, seems like the Traitor's actions against Jack back there didn't stay unnoticed, did they?", Crest asked humorous. "Where he is, there's Bloom not far away.", Larxene nearly whispered. She and Sykes felt pretty bad now. But Astarot didn't notice anything. "Larxene, Crest – you two follow them – they surely will lead you to the Traitor's hideout. And then, you'll get those three and Bloom before you take care of him.", Astarot ordered and Larxene's eyes widened in shock just as Sykes did. But Astarot ignored her. "You come with me, Sykes.", Astarot said and everyone, safe for him and Sykes vanished into a portal of darkness…

**At Gardenia…**

Roxy was alone in the Frutti Music Bar, cleaning some glasses, when suddenly every light went out. Shocked she looked around and saw many Shadow Heartless merging from the ground, crawling to her. "Winx Believix!", she shouted before she began attacking them. While she fought them off, suddenly a person in a brown cloak appeared behind the desk and shot a powerful energy ball at her what made her pass out. The person just stayed silent as he took her to the headquarters of the Omega-Organization.

**Back at Magix…**

Bloom was crawled down some rocks. She was pretty much out of power – since weeks she now spend at this mountain, but now she finally was awake and would do everything to leave this place. When she finally was at a save platform, suddenly a man in brown appeared and took Bloom's arm. "Hey, let go off me!", Bloom shouted, but the stranger just replied. "Sorry, my love – I'll have to do this to keep you safe from my former comrades."

**At the same time by the heroes…**

Tecna, Stella and Xion were flying across the woods, searching for Bloom via one of Tecna's inventions. They followed the red point what represented Bloom since hours now and they nearly reached the high mountains of Magix when suddenly the red point went out."Oh no, I lost the signal!", Tecna called out in shock. "Ah, and I ruined my hair for nothing now?", Stella said, but everyone ignored her. "What does that mean?", Xion asked Tecna. "Well, it seems that she must be up there.", she replied and pointed to the mountains. "Up there, no technology works. That's the only explanation I've for the moment." "And so for us, we won!", suddenly a man's voice cried out from nowhere and Xion got a hit by a sharp shoot what transported her to the mountains nearly. Looking behind her, she saw Larxene and Crest floating in the air. "You again?", Stella shouted in anger and shot a glowing light ball at them . "Yes, and now say good night girls!", Larxene shouted and crashed a bolt at them…

"Why are you doing this?", Bloom asked and the man took down his hood – he had reddish hair and a sad face. It was Xerxis, the former number VI of the Omega-Organization. "I'm sorry, Bloom. I'm so sorry.", he began. "My boss – the Leader of the Organization who attacked you the last weeks will kill you all as soon as his plan with you is complete and you are very special to me, that's why I have to do this." "How much special?", Bloom asked. Xerxis answered this with a quick kiss.

Bloom looked in shock at Xerxis. Before one of them could say something, there was suddenly a loud crash at outside. "Stay here.", Xerxis told her as he went out to see what was going on.

Xion meanwhile has transformed back into Sora and stood up. She was near a cave. Suddenly, a red chakram nearly hit her and dodged it before she let her Keyblade appear. "So, you and the other s detected my hideout.", Xerxis said as he came out. "The Organization!", Sora said in shock. "More or less, yes – the name's Xerxis. Pretty easy, isn't it?", Xerxis replied with his ready weapons. "I think you came here to take Bloom with you, right?" "Y-yes.", Sora replied in confuse. "Something's strange at this guy.", he thought while he looked at Xerxis. "Forget it! Bloom belongs to me and no one will take her away from me!", Xerxis shouted and let a ring of fire appear around him and Sora.

And so a fiery battle began. "Take this!", Xerxis shouted as he threw his loaded up chakrams at Sora who barely was able to dodge that one. Sora instead shot a beam of light at him, but missed him. "This is funny you know?", Xerxis shouted as he let the earth burn. "For you maybe!", Sora shouted and started a quick combo what gave Xerxis the lose of the high ground. Now Sora, finally was able to attack him closer and indeed after a while Xerxis gave up and let the ring of fire vanish. "You're pretty strong, young Keyblade Master. It wouldn't have made any sense to continue this fight.", Xerxis sighed. "Yeah and now you'll answer me some questions.", Sora said, still pointing his Keyblade at Xerxis' throat. "Oh, of course – just follow me.", Xerxis said and invited him into his cave.

**Meanwhile…**

"Convergence Storm of Two Worlds!", both Stella and Tecna shouted and formed a Data Storm from their forces together. Neither Crest nor Larxene saw that coming and while Crest managed it to escape in time, Larxene got sucked in and smashed somewhere in the woods, never to be seen again. But in turn for that, both Winx Girls were out of power and fall down to the ground, seemingly passed out. "At least, it's over.", Crest sighed as he landed next to the girls and went down to rest. "Nothing's over yet.", suddenly a voice said and Astarot appeared next to Crest. "The Leader got Roxy and we had to wait for you to be finished. " "Well, you see the result right here. These two are in prison and Larxene's gone nowhere to be found!", Crest hissed at Astarot who then turned really angry. "Very good, Crest – now we lost Larxene, too and we don't even have Xerxis or Bloom at least!" "Xerxis is hiding somewhere in the mountains, that's what I could find out.", Crest replied and stood up. "Shall I..?" "No, I'll take care of the traitor and Bloom myself.", Astarot replied while he let Stella and Tecna vanish into a portal of darkness. "Go to Leader and take care of the Final Ones." Crest nodded his head and vanished into a portal of darkness…

Larxene meanwhile was lying on the ground, passed out. Suddenly a dark red portal opened and a man in armor came out of it and took Larxene with him.

"So, this is all I got for ya.", Xerxis finished his story to Sora. "How heartbreaking.", Bloom joined. "Yeah, but – why this hideout? I mean, she'd be a lot of more safe at Cockerell's side, don't you think?", Sora asked on. "Surely not – he's walking into a trap – and the Leader only waits for this. It was brave from you to bring all of the others to safety, but… The Leader will get them, no matter where they are. So, I think I'll pass your offer and…", Xerxis began but was cut off by another lot noise that was outside. He and Sora ran out only to see Astarot at the other side of the cliff.

Sora and Xerxis let their weapons appear. "Finally found you, traitor!", Astarot smiled evilly, What he, Sora and Xerxis didn't notice was that suddenly behind Bloom, a dark red portal opened and some snares came out of it, grapping Bloom at her arms in the progress. Only as she screamed, all noticed what was happening to her. "Bloom!", Xerxis cried at the top of his lunges and ran to her, vanishing into the portal of darkness in the progress.

"NO!", Astarot shouted and ran against Xerxis, but got stopped by Sora. "Get out of my way, boy!", Astarot grunted. "No way!", Sora replied. "FINE THEN, ORDER OR NOT, I'LL KILL YOU THEN INSTEAD OF THE TRAITOR!", Astarot cried and let his weapon appear: A pretty big Tomahawk.

Sora quickly cast a Thunder Spell, but before he could finish his job, Astarot smashed some stones at him what let him crash at the wall. Sighing, Sora looked up only to see in shock that his enemy was next to him and smashed him to the ground with his Tomahawk. Hot flashes of pain went through Sora's body. He even couldn't rest for one minute as Astarot hit him with his weapon into his stomach and let him land at the edge of the cliff. At least, Sora could manage it to hit his nemesis with a Freeze Spell. "I really can't understand how you can be so special.", Astarot said as he came closer to Sora. "SO DO I!", Sora shouted and shot a pillar of light into the sky what blended him. Without wasting time, Sora started some of his combos and although Astarot was able to dodge most of them, his balance soon was gone for good. At the end, he and Sora were kneeling to the ground, sighing. "It's over!", Sora shouted and ran to finish off his enemy. "FORGET IT!", Astarot screamed and pushed Sora his fist into his face. Sora moaned in pain as he went down to the ground."You're too much trouble.", Astarot said and stood up. He just wanted to kill Sora when suddenly Sora stood up, his body was glowing in a blue aura. Suddenly, Sora packed Astarot's arm and threw him to the top of the cave. With pain, Astarot landed to the ground and looked in shock up as Sora suddenly shot a strange blue light against him. Astarot screamed in pain as the light went through his body and left a hole back as it went off. The light came back at Sora and formed itself into three Spirittas. "H….how…. could you?", Astarot nearly whispered. "Cockerell taught me this ability in case of an emergency.", Sora said calm. "I… see.", Astarot replied and looked at his hand. It turned into solid stone and faded away in form of sand at the same time. "B….but still…. You have failed. You may have defeated me, but… but that doesn't mean that everything's over…. he will be reborn… no matter what you do… the Leader will take sure of that and then… you'll be destroyed by him!" "Wait! Who's 'him'?", Sora asked in surprise. "As if I'd tell you anything about who 'he' is. But we two aren't finished yet, that's for sure. I…. I will…. wait in Hell for you!", Astarot replied and his whole body turned into hard stone before it faded into sand and got scattered away in the wind.

Sora stood up and looked around. Xerxis and Bloom were gone, Astarot defeated… only some strange lights what appeared to be the Fairy School caught his attention. Quickly, Sora changed into Xion's form (in her Winx Outfit) before she left the mountains to get to the Fairy School in time…


	9. Chapter VIII: Love Reveal

Xerxis was walking on dark purple plates what appeared to be a world of pure darkness. Suddenly, there were two lights and big glass pillars appeared out of it. As Xerxis looked closer, he saw in shock that Bloom and Larxene were imprisoned in those ones. "No! Bloom, Larxene!", Xerxis screamed and tried to get through the glass, but he failed. "Don't waste your strength – it won't help you either.", suddenly somebody said and Xerxis turned around. A dark red portal opened and a person wearing a mask and red clothes went out of it. "Who are you?", Xerxis asked drastic.

"Darth Drago.", the stranger replied. "And I've come to take you as my servant." "And you think that I'll follow you just like that? Forget it!", Xerxis replied and took out his weapons. "I understand and since I knew you wouldn't join me so easily, I thought it would take more sense to use the two ones you love the most and let you suffer.", Drago replied and flipped with his fingers. Larxene and Bloom opened their eyes and looked in shock around what was happening to them. Suddenly, some strange black dust came from the top and soon filled the whole pillars. For both of them, it became hard to breathe. "No, what are you doing?", Xerxis asked in panic. "I'll give you a choice. These two are the persons you love the most – but only one can leave this prison, again – so, who'll it be?", Drago replied and continued his work. Switching, he first let Bloom take out more air before he also let this happen to Larxene only then to restart with Bloom, again. "I am incomplete, Xerxis. My full being once was scattered and I am all what's left of my old self – a shadow that's doomed to disappear one day. The only one who can help me is "him" – only with merging with him will allow me to exist on until eternity. But for this task to complete, I need a body and you're the only one who can help me on that, Xerxis. Your hatred against me will become the Key for my plans to come true!", Drago said on and laughed as Xerxis again tried to destroy the pillars. Larxene and Bloom nearly were out of air and screamed in panic for Xerxis' name while they tried to help him at the same time. "It's useless – there's only one way you can rescue at least one of them – so which one do you love the most to protect her from me?", Drago laughed on.

Xerxis, with tears in the eyes went down onto his knees and tried to think. That guy – the Sith Lord knew exactly his weak point – his friends and love interests. He already lost Doxis, and now he'd lose another one. But for which one shall he decide or even rescue?

He thought about Bloom – she never knew him really except for all his fights he had with her in the past and that short time he had with her as he kidnapped her from the Organization's grip. She also had a boyfriend and he knew that – no, no matter how much he liked Bloom, she would never leave him for Sky, even if he wouldn't have done all these things to her

And he knew Larxene for a longer time now. In all the time, even if he disappointed her, he knew that she loved him with her whole heart and so did he. But still, Bloom also had become a good friend by now – at least, he wanted to save both of them, but how?

Suddenly, Xerxis got an idea. He walked to Larxene. "Xerxis!", Larxene cried. "Larxene, I am sorry.", Xerxis began. "I am sorry for everything I caused to happen. I never wanted to break your heart - I know now it – who I have to protect the most. Larxene, I… I love you!", Xerxis called out. Larxene's eyes filled with tears of happiness. "But there's something that's not right. The Leader isn't that nice person you thought he'd be.", Xerxis continued. His plan was just working pretty well. Larxene's happy face turned into a shocked one. "He lied to you all the time. You're not the true Larxene, but a boy named Xavior, a demonic warrior that he wanted to use as a tool all the time. He changed your memories and made you believe that you're the true Larxene after all!" , Xerxis finished and Larxene's eyes widened. The moves of her lips told him something like "You're lying – that's not true." "Please, my love – if you don't believe me – here look at this.", Xerxis said and took out a photo. It was also a part of the medallion he carried with him. At the photo, Xerxis, Sykes and an unknown guy with blue hair could be seen together in Sykes' lab. Larxene gasped – she took out an identical photo – it was the day – the day she joined the Organization. She looked again at the boy. She had seen him in her dreams she had since she joined the Organization!

Tears were falling down from Larxene's face – "No! NO! NOOOOOO!" she screamed inside her cage. Was it really the truth? Had the Leader indeed something to do with this? Wasn't she really that what she thought she would be? But she knew Xerxis for too long now – and he joined right before her – her inner feelings, even if they might be wrong ones told her that it indeed was the truth – and even some part of her, the part what belonged to Xavior was knowing this secret all along.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! And what should help that you now?", Drago asked sarcastic. That was a mistake. Larxene was full of anger, hatred, feeling betrayed by the one who she served for this long time now. She was so much full of hate that she wasn't able to control her lightning powers anymore. Her whole body glowed in a yellow aura what spread everywhere, until her pillar was full of that light. "What are you doing?", Drago asked in shock, but it was too late – Larxene's prison exploded in a flash of light and also destroyed Bloom's prison as well. As the smoke went off, Larxene slowly stood up, her Kunais were activated and ready for battle. With all of her anger, she went in direction where Drago was while Bloom sighed for air. Drago moaned and took out a red Lightsaber.

In a hard manner, he was able to dodge all of Larxene's lightings and Xerxis' chakrams. Soon, he had to face off many clones of Larxene who were about to attack him, but the Sith Lord just smashed all of them in two pieces, before he had to reflect another bolt of her. Suddenly, there was the loud noise of destroyed metal and clothes and Drago looked down in shock to see that something had made a hole through his stomach. He looked behind him to see Xerxis with his activated weapons. He looked back again and reacted too late as Larxene sent all of her lightning energy into his hole, causing to explode in agony. The after coming shockwave caused Xerxis, Bloom and Larxene to separate from each other and to wake up at different places…

Meanwhile, Layla, Flora and Mirta were nearly out of strength – a short time after Stella, Tecna and Sora had gone off to find Bloom, Alfea again got attacked by the Omega-Organization, but this time from its personal members rather than their machines and Heartless. Although they fought bravely (as they did in the past), this time their nemesis were too strong to be defeated. "Convergence the Magic Harmony!" all of them shouted and sent off a big rainbow like bolt at the Organization, but the Leader just absorbed it and turn into it into an even more powerful dark bolt, he sent back at the fairies who got deep wounds by that. "You're finished young fairies, and there's nothing that can change that!", the Leader called out and he, Sykes and Crest formed together the Black Circle what sucked the remaining Winx Girls together into it after a short time. "Finally, we nearly are at the end!", the Leader laughed when he suddenly got a hit from behind and went down to the ground. Behind him was Sora with his ready Keyblade to fight off the survived members once and for all.

"Ah, if it isn't the Keyblade Master. You're too late – we got the Winx here and your work for us is now complete.", the Leader laughed as he detected him. "What are you talking about?", Sora shouted. "Don't break your head about that, sunny boy.", Crest replied as he took out his weapons: Two Guns with TG-Symbols on them. "The only thing you can think about is your new home in the dungeons of our fort. Here, you'll go down once and for all!", the Leader said calm. "NO! The game's out for you – I perished Astarot – better give up now!", Sora called back. Sykes and Crest were pretty much shocked about this turnout while the Leader just filled himself with hate. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!", he shouted before he sent off and enormous bolt against Sora who wasn't able to deflect it and got crashed into the building off the Castle. "Crest, Sykes – get him out of there and bring him to the Headquarters, quickly!" The two did as said but where smashed back when an light shockwave hit them. The Leader just was able to shield himself in time. In anger, he looked up. Sora was floating in the air – with hate in his eyes which were glowing in a light blue – so did most parts of his body. Also a light blue aura and rings were surrounding him. His Keyblade was nothing more than a blade of pure energy. The Leader, still of full of hate as he was send another bolt against Sora who just absorbed it, before he sent a beam of light against the Leader who couldn't hold it back and got hit badly by it. "Oh dear!", Sykes said in shock after that attack and he and Crest took the Leader with them back to their main base before Sora could hit them again. Soon after, he was calming down and his magic aura vanished, before he passed out. A short time after this, many of the fairies went out of the school and took care of him.

Meanwhile at Wildland, Bloom woke up from the ultimate events and started her journey back to the Fairy School.

**Later at Afternoon…**

"How can it be? Astarot was our strongest member!", Crest called out in the Circle of Assemblage and added a "Besides you." after he saw the drastic look of his master. All remaining members of the Organization had recovered from their last encounter with Sora and now were discussing the current situation. "What caught more my interest is how Sora was able to get such a high rate of power.", Sykes added. "You should normally know it better, idiot!", the Leader nearly shouted into the round. "Aeternis Illuminate – the ultimate power of a Chosen Ones's heart. I know that – but even for Sora it was more power than an original Chosen One should have." "It's about his Connection with the other Chosen Ones – he isn't like the others, that's for sure.", the Leader agreed. "But still, we need him for the plan – he and Bloom are the only Chosen Ones that are still missing." "And you want to attack those who owned Astarot's death? I'm not so sure about what to think out of this kind of show.", Crest replied. "Astarot was important as our 2nd in Command, yes – but things have changed to our fortune – we're only a handful of members left and he wasn't any use for us anymore." "And what about Larxene?", Sykes called out. "Xavior – Sykes. What you call Larxene is just an ultimate experiment by "him" , that's all. Although I want him back in our group alive – Xerxis told him the truth about what happened, thanks to your stupid actions.", the Leader replied cold. "Do you know where he is at the moment?", Crest asked. The Leader just smiled.

***Flashback***

Larxene was at the other side of Wildland and just woke up from her power wave attack as a portal of darkness opened and the Leader walked out of it. "There you are, Larxene.", he said in his cold friendly manner. "Get away from me!", Larxene shouted and sent a bolt at him which he just absorbed. "My, my – is that your new kind to say hello to your friendly master?", the leader asked sheppish. "You're a liar! I thought that I was born as Larxene and now I had to find out that everything I did for you was just all a lie!", Larxene screamed at him. "And? What about Xerxis? He betrayed us as well – he was in neither kind better than you or me, don't forget that! Besides I knew what you want…", the Leader began and paused as he had to dodge another bolt. "We had no choice, when you're still your old self, you weren't yourself anymore. You nearly went insane just of this stupid accident, so we decided to change your memories so that you would finally be the same again. This situation is indeed a bad one and I feel really sorry for it. You want to return to how things were before all of this happened, right?" Finally, Larxene calmed down and listened to her former master. "You want to be good friends with Xerxis and Sykes, again – right? You want your old body back, a thing I can understand – and I'll give you all of this, if you're going to help me now.", the Leader continued. "What do I have to do?", Larxene whispered. The Leader just smiled evilly under his hood.

***Flashback End***

"So, this is it?", Crest said as the Leader ended. "Yes, and I have a good plan how to get the still remaining Chosen Ones.", the Leader said calm…

After hours of resting, Sora finally awoke within the room of the Winx. Tired, he scratched his head and shrieked as he someone suddenly said "So, finally awake, eh?". A girl with black hair and dark green eyes was sitting next to him. She wore a yellow and green T-shirt and green pants. "I'm Marcy, princess of Aurora, the dimension of light. Faragonda sent me to look after you, until you'd wake up again." "Really?", Sora slowly asked and stood up. Nearly every single part of his body was hurting. "Yes, and Faragonda also ordered me to bring you to her as soon as you're awake.", she said and left with an even more confused Sora the room of the Winx. A few minutes later, he found himself in Faragonda's office. "Thanks, Marcy – you can go now.", Faragonda said with a friendly tune and sent Marcy away. "Well, Sora – I'd be more pleased to talk with you about not so bad things, but I have good and bad messages for you – the good one is…", Faragonda pointed to a girl that was sitting next to her. "Bloom!", Sora called happily and he and the redhead hugged each other. "She returned a short time ago.", Faragonda continued and sat down on her desk. "But now to the bad news." And with that she pressed down a button and a holographic version of the Leader appeared on it. His sinister smile told Sora that he indeed had done something bad, again. "We conquered Cloud Tower and took every single witch in prison. If you want to see them alive again – you will give us Sora and Bloom! Take all the time you need – but not too much or the witches are done for good!", the Leader said and laughed before the message vanished. "He still is with his henchmen in the Witch School and he won't leave it, before he got you two.", Faragonda continued. "That's indeed bad.", Sora said and began to think. But it was Bloom who got then an idea. "Hey, there's a secret pathway to Cloud Tower, isn't it? Why shouldn't we sneak into the School and attack them from the inside." "Yeah, that's an idea.", Sora agreed. "Hold you on two – we don't know what plan they have and if they get you, the consequences can be worse than we might imagine.", Faragonda replied. "But it's the only chance to rescue all the girls inside the Castle, besides to take out those guys once and for all.", Bloom defended her idea. "Yeah, they will get us in either ways and this might be the only chance to surprise them and get the advantage for us.", Sora said and Faragonda then began to think. "I think you're right. But just in case, I want the Boys from Red Fountain to assist you in your plan.", she then agreed and a short time later, the boyfriends of the Winx entered the room. "Sky!", Bloom called out and hugged her boyfriend. Sora just smiled. From what he heard from Xerxis, he truly might not have get the chance at her.

After some explanation time and how the plan had to work, the whole group was in the underground caves what connected all schools together. "Following my Calculations, we should arrive at the School in a few minutes.", Timmy said calm while he looked at his invention. "Finally, it's really getting boring down here.", Riven replied. "I wonder more if our old friends know about these caves and prepared some traps for us.", Brandon asked and everybody looked at him. "Ah, I don't think so.", Sora replied and the group reached a big hall. "We're safe here, trust me." And just as he finished that sentence, a big Exogan with one big wheel as legs and two claws as hands. "What did you just say?", Brandon asked and took out his lightsaber. "Forget it, just fight!", Sora called out and the group began to fight against the robot. The battle was pretty much uneasy, since this enemy mainly moved around and attacked with its wheel only. At the end, Timmy was able to hack into its main system and switch it off. "Alright, that was an exciting fight.", Helia said and the group walked on. "Yeah, but now they might know where we are.", Sky replied. "We don't have much time left, that's for sure.", Sora agreed.

Finally, the group reached the basement of Cloud Tower. After some time, they reached one of Cloud Towers main Halls. "Well, well, well – there comes the Dragon Girl and the Keyblade Master. And they brought some unexpected guests.", the Leader called up at the top of the hall and the heroes looked up; Sykes , Crest and as it seemed an unhappy Larxene were close behind him. "Yeah, and now give finally up!", Sora cried to him. "NO, not this time, Sora! This time, I'LL WIN!", the Leader shouted and let released his hold back energy in a shockwave. Although all of them defended themselves, it didn't help – All safe for Bloom, Sora and Nabu got smashed at the Wall and either got imprisoned in ice pillars or at big hands emerging from the Castle's wall. "Now, Sora – who has the upper hand here, now?", the Leader laughed and called for his henchmen to activate the black circle – Larxene looked questionable at her "Master" before she finally joined in.

The sucking in energy made it pretty much difficult for Sora and Bloom to response to this. They together with Nabu were more fighting with not being sucked in into the circle. Finally, Bloom couldn't hold it on anymore and let go of the ground. "BLOOM!", Sora shouted, but it was too late – she got absorbed into the Circle and was not to be seen again. The Leader just laughed how well things well working here. Suddenly, a chakram came into the hall and hit the Circle which exploded in a flash of light. For the surprise of all, Xerxis was standing under the window and jumped into the scene. "You!", the Leader grunted as Xerxis was in front of him. "Yes, me – "Master"", Xerxis replied angrily. "AND YOU DARE TO COME HERE TRAITOR?", the Leader shouted against him. "No, you're the traitor! You used and lied to everyone here to get what you want and this time, I'll set your doings to an end!", Xerxis replied. "REALLY? AND YOU JUST CAME HERE TO TELL ME THAT?", the Leader shouted and sent and threw an Energy Ball at his former member who just reflected it and loaded his chakram with fire which he sent back at his former master. The Leader just stopped the chakram centimeters from his face and transformed the chakram into a fire ball which he sent back at his enemy. As Xerxis wanted to absorb the fire ball into energy, the Leader let explode it and he fall down from the balcony and down to the ground. Laughing deviously, the Leader smashed one bolt after another at Xerxis who got screamed in pain.

Nabu, shocked about this event shoot an energy ball at the Leader who dodged it and sent the fire back at him and made him pass out. Sora just looked in shock at what was happening here. Suddenly, the Leader got a hit from behind and quickly looked behind him as the rest of his people did. Larxene, was standing at the other end, the Kunais in her hands where smoking. "YOU LET GO OF MY LOVE RIGHT NOW!", she shouted, her eyes were glowing a bride yellow; hatred was graved within her face. "YOUR LOVE? HE'S JUST A PUPPET, THAT'S ALL!", the Leader replied. "JUST A PUPPET? JUST A PUPPET!", Larxene shouted and she vanished in a bright light.

"GO, NOW!", Xerxis shouted at Sora and opened a portal of darkness. "Hey, wait!", Sora cried at him, but he already vanished into the portal.

The flashing light going out from Larxene went out and Xerxis looked in shock up to see a nearly nude version of Larxene floating in the air. Her whole body was tainted in a grey color, and nearly same colored wings came out of her back. Her Kunais were gone, instead her nails had grown some inches longer and were painted in the same colors as her original weapons. Everywhere, she had tattoos of TG-Symbols, Nobody Insignias and some strange X-Shaped signs. Her hair had grown longer and her eyes were glowing in a blue color. She turned to a scared Sykes who summoned his shield. Full of anger, not recognizing who he was, she sent a powerful bolt against him what not only broke his weapon, but also hurt him very badly. In fear, he quickly disappeared in a portal of darkness. Then, Larxene turned to Crest who quickly loaded his weapon. But he took too long and got hit by another bolt, also vanished into a portal of darkness.

Then, Larxene finally turned to the one who she hated the most: The Leader. He was crawling at the ground, holding up his hands in a surrending position. But the Nobody-Larxene didn't care for anything. She sent another bolt at him, but this time, someone reflected it. Xerxis was standing above the leader, protecting him from her attacks. "You fool help me now? After all what I did?", the Leader asked in shock. "Don't get me wrong – you deserve death, but not like this.", Xerxis replied cold. "Oh, sure – but that you, a traitor protect me is a pretty bad mistake and you should know that.", the Leader said and prepared himself for an attack against Xerxis as second one had to reflect an even more powerful bolt. Fearing for his live, the Leader finally gave up and also fled from the battlefield. Larxene's mood then even turned into a more hatred one and just wanted to follow her enemy, but got blocked by Xerxis. "Please! Don't you see what you're doing, my love? Open your eyes and come back to sense!", he called out at her, and she even went into the highest level of rage. She took all her powers together, a dark aura built up around her, until she released it into a portal that caused her and Xerxis to be sucked in.

Meanwhile, Sora woke up and found himself at Light of Radiance, again. He was happy that he was back, but when he saw Fidelious coming out of the palace, he had a pale white face and especially his eyes were telling him that something was definitely wrong. "You're back! Something terrible happened – you've to come, quickly!", he said and took Sora with him.

Xerxis broke himself free from his protection position and looked around. He was in a similar world like the one where Drago tried to turn him to the darkness, only this time, the plates he was standing on where a dark grey rather than purple and many images of Larxene and Xavior were floating around the air – and not even her ones – it seemed as all of Larxene/Xavior's memories would be present at this show down – and above him was floating Larxene in the air, her long nails were loaded up with small bolts. More than nervously, Xerxis took out his chakrams – the battle was now about to begin.

Xerxis charged, but Larxene was faster. She called down a pillar of Lightning, but he blocked it with his chakrams. He blasted balls of fire at her, but she leapt out of the way. She then shot lightning out of her fingertips, stunning him. She moved in, and kicked him forcefully, sending him flying. As he finally was in game, again he tried a close up attack at her, but Larxene blocked it with her long nails. She then dragged her nails down his weapon, creating sparks and temporarily blinding Xerxis. Taking advantage of the distraction, she slashed with the knives, slicing through him and scratched his flesh. Xerxis replied this, by striking blind in the air, until he finally hit her and let go of him. As he finally was able to see again, he detected Larxene right above him, her wings were spread apart and several lights began to glow at it. Xerxis quickly ran as several bolts crashed down on the field, before the lights were released as small energy balls which flew in a fast manner at him. Xerxis shot some fire balls at them, causing them to explode before he took care of Larxene again. Both started a long time combo in the air which Larxene won and caused Xerxis to get many scratches, before she sent him to the ground again. While falling into mid air, Xerxis threw his weapons against. Larxene, ready to block this attack got her surprise for her life when one of the weapons turned into a copy of Xerxis who then took the other chakram, ready to strike. Although she hadn't expect that, still she was able to destroy the copy in no time what turned into a chakram again. Xerxis who meanwhile was on the ground now and sighed as he flipped with his fingers. The chakram exploded, causing Larxene to get real wounds for the first time. While still floating in mid air, Xerxis' weapons returned to him which he loaded up with fire what rotated so fast that it more looked like a beam of light what he then shot at her. This final attack then finished the job.

Larxene screamed in a mechanic voice as her body glowed in a blue light and exploded. As Xerxis uncovered his eyes, he saw in shock that Larxene was falling down. Just in time, he was able to catch her. But it came worse for him. Larxene – passed out from his energy attack – began to fade away! Some parts of her body glowed in an electrical yellow. "No, no!", Xerxis called out in panic. The thorns what went out of her body became bigger and longer, giving her the perfect look of "live sucked out". Tears began to form in Xerxis' face as he watched her. Now, he just found out who he truly loved and now, he had to watch how his love had to fade away from him. He couldn't allow it! "No, I don't want you to die.", he talked to her, hoping that she would her and hold on while he began to think. There was only one who could help him out now – the only one who had the knowledge of live and the power to stop death. Although he surely would destroy Xerxis rather than helping him, he had no choice. So, he took the slowly dying Larxene into his arms and formed a portal of darkness in which he soon disappeared with her…

**Note**: Phew, that's the last one for today - I don't know when I'll upload the rest of it, but it surely will be soon, promise!


	10. Chapter IX: The Truth

After some minutes of walking, Fidelious and Sora finally reached the throne room of the Castle. Sora put his hands on his mouth – Cockerell was sitting on his throne, blood was running from his chest, his face was pale as snow.

"Master!", Sora called out and ran to him. He really had to fight to keep his eyes open. "What happened?" "We were attacked by surprise.", Fidelious replied calm. "Misty.", Master Cockerell weakly replied. "My beloved apprentice. I adopted her… I loved her like my daughter… and she… SHE!" He stood up and went down, again. "She was a pawn of the Organization – they used her to spy us out and then, they came and attacked us and the Leader did this to Cockerell then and Riku also is gone without a trace. Now, they got all the Chosen Ones except you. We're definitely defeated – it's over.", Fidelious replied and went silent, again. "He'll be reborn – we can't allow that. The Leader… A… Ara…. He doesn't know what he's doing. He'll sentence everyone… of us… to death… If he'll resurrect "him" we're all doomed.", Cockerell agreed slowly. "Who's him?", Sora asked annoyed. Cockerell sighed and began to tell Sora the truth. "He – he, was once the Leader of a Force who conquered and murdered everything and everyone what was standing in his way. He had forces that no one could imagine. He's a devil, some even called him the "Son of the Devil". But when he tried to conquer the world Mirus where most people of conquered and destroyed worlds gathered together, it where the Chosen Ones from all their Worlds they got banished who defeated him in the end. It was your original self, and the Chosen Ones the Leader now is after who defeated him and brought peace to the worlds. But now, the Leader will use all of you who were present at this day to resurrect him from his eternal sleep. If he'll be reborn, then we're lost…" And with that, Cockerell closed his eyes to rest a little.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise at outside. Fidelious and Sora ran out without haste, prepared for another attack from the Organization. But to Sora's surprise, Xerxis was standing at outside, with a fading away Larxene on his arms. "YOU!", Fidelious shouted and took on his fighting position. "Please, I know you think that I'm here to take you out, but it isn't like that – Larxene's hurt and dies if you don't help her!", Xerxis nearly cried. Sora could see that he had to fight with tears. "And what gives us the prove that you want to kill us, too?", Fidelious nearly shouted, but Sora defended Xerxis. "He betrayed his comrades! Astarot wanted to kill him if I wouldn't have stopped him!" As Fidelious looked at Sora and Xerxis, he got a change of heart and got back into a normal mood. "Follow me.", he said and Xerxis went with him.

A few minutes later, Fidelious and Xerxis reached a big garden at the other side of the castle. "This lake is the "Sea of Live" – it can heal any kind of wounds and is even able to rescue a live.", Fidelious explained while Xerxis put Larxene into the water. "If the death progress won't stop within the next hours, then there's no hope for her anymore. I am sorry." And with that, Fidelious left Xerxis alone.

Since that, Xerxis waited for a wonder. It were meanwhile three hours now, since he had brought Larxene into the water. And still, the thorns didn't stop spreading out of her. At the end, he couldn't hold himself anymore and began soon, hot tears hit the grass. Why? Why him? Why had things to come out like this? Xerxis had no hope anymore that his love would survive all of this. He just sat down, his head on his knees and cried. Just in that moment, the thorns which went out of Larxene became smaller and smaller, until they were gone completely. As it was over, Larxene's body began to glow in a flash of light. Sniffing, Xerxis looked up in surprise as the flash of light went out and Larxene went out of the lake, her black cloak had turned into a white dress. "La…Larx…", Xerxis stuttered, but without a word, she interrupted him and gave him a short kiss on the lips. Xerxis' shocked face quickly turned into a happy one. "I love you, Xerxis.", Larxene nearly whispered. Xerxis just smiled and returned the kiss – the true love finally had blossomed between the two. Then, as they finally broke, Larxene wanted to leave the garden, but went down. "Slowly, Larx.", Xerxis told to her as he took her up. "You're still weakened from the fight before, Larx.." "Don't call me that!", Larxene replied and turned away from him. "I'm just Xavior, not supposed to be like this. You enlightened me, Xerxis and I'm more than grateful for this, but I'm not ready for this completely. Please, give me some time about all of this." Xerxis just watched her walking away with a sad face – true she wasn't supposed to be like this. She was his once friend, Xavior and not a girl. After a short while, Xerxis decided to look after Sora.

Larxene just watched from a tree as he went away. She wasn't sure about everything – she couldn't even explain to herself why she even kissed him before. She didn't feel like when she was her older self, but she even didn't feel that much better in this form. Slowly, she began to understand why her memories got changed. She couldn't even remember how it was being Xavior. How could she be anybody? Larxene just sighed sadly as she began watching the slowly rising full moon.

Meanwhile, Xerxis arrived in the throne room. Cockerell still was weakened by the attack of the Organization, Fidelious stood with his back at the other side of the room, while Sora was standing next to the Master. He raised his head when Xerxis entered the room. "Xerxis, I made a decision.", Sora said and walked at him. "Have you?", Sora asked slowly. "Yes, I have decided to walk into the Organization's Fort and to free all imprisoned Chosen Ones and especially to take down the Organization once and for all.", Sora replied. "Ah, and if you're on your way, you can bring some sea salt ice cream for us. HELLO! THAT'S THE HEADQUARTERS OF THE OMEGA-ORGANIZATION! HAVE YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING? YOU JUST CAN'T GO INSIDE THERE AND HOPE TO GET OUT OF THERE IN ONE PIECE, ESPECIALLY WITH ALL THOSE GOALS OF YOURS!", Xerxis shouted at him. "I know, but it doesn't really matter anymore. The Organization's after me, and if I stay here or get inside their fort, if I'll get caught here, it didn't help anyone of us – but if I at least risk it, then there's still a chance for the others to be rescued.", Sora defended his plan. "You'll walk into a trap!", Xerxis replied, but then Fidelious interrupted this argument. "Sora's right – they'll get him in either ways – and we don't have the powers to defend ourselves that much perfectly anymore – we have no choice as much as I also dislike this plan." Xerxis just shook his head about how foolish these dudes were. How could they either believe that this plan would turn out successful at the end? "Alright, Sora – if you have to do this, I can't stop you.", Xerxis finally said and looked at Sora. "At least allow me to be your guidance in that world. It's more than dangerous there." Sora nodded his head in agreement and Fidelious smiled. "Alright, just give me a minute and then we can go." – and with that, Xerxis left the hall.

After a short time, he finally found Larxene sitting on a small hill, outside of the Castle. "I heard about that plan you and this Sora kid made up.", she said cold. "I know – but it's the only way, even if I sense a trap in all of this.", Xerxis replied and sat down next to her. "At least, you got a goal – I even don't know myself anymore.", Larxene replied. Xerxis already understood before she called it out. "I can't join you on this mission, Xerxis – it's just too much what happened the last days and now, I can't say on which I stay or who I even am truly. I first have to find out who I truly am, before I can decide for a side. I'm sorry." "It's alright – I understand. I also had to think a long time for his when I was in your situation.", Xerxis replied calm. "And I'm pretty sure, the Leader will give us some answers, after we kicked his butt." "Thank you, Xerxis – you're a good friend.", Larxene replied and smiled. Xerxis smiled back and stood up. "Well, have to go now.", he said and walked up to the castle. "Don't forget to bring Sykes safely to home!", Larxene called after him. Xerxis just smiled and waved his goodbye before he returned to the throne room.

"Fidelious, please watch out for Master Cockerell.", Sora ordered the Apprentice who nodded his head in silence. "Alright, let's go then.", Xerxis said and opened a portal of darkness in which he and Sora went. Fidelious only watched after them with a suspicious look before the portal closed.

Meanwhile…

"That's what I call a surprising turnout of events.", Crest said into the round. Only, his, Sykes's and the Leader's seats were still in use. "First, Xerxis' betray, then Astarot's death and last but not least, the whole Larxene/Xavior incent. At least, the trap plan worked perfectly." "Yes, and so Sora will also finally get in prison. I must say, he did his job quite well.", the Leader agreed. "And to our fortune, Master Cockerell's ultimate defeat leaves him without protection. No matter what he'll do now, or where he'll hide, we'll find him and then nothing can stop us!" "But what about Xerxis and that Apprentice?", Sykes asked unsure. Since he heard that Larxene shall be dead, he went very silent since. "Well, these two won't be such a big challenge for us anymore.", the Leader replied cold. "And what if they'll prepare a trap for us instead?", now also Crest started to ask. "It won't matter, even if only one of us stands in the end, we and the plan will still live on.", the Leader answered. "Yeah, and then you want to sacrifice more of us, just to get what you want?", Sykes shouted. To his answer, he screamed as his whole body was set in fire, before the Leader blasted it out. "SILENCE! YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY AND IF YOU WORTHLESS FIGURE WILL HAVE TO DIE FOR OUR PLAN, THEN I HAVE NO FEAR OF TAKING THAT OPTION!", the Leader screamed. Crest only watched in shock at this whole scenario. "We'll take care of the boy tomorrow. And now rest – except for you Sykes, you still have work to do – LOTS OF WORK TO DO!" And with that, everyone went into his work, again.

At the same time, Sora and Xerxis finally reached the World where the Omega-Organization had their main base. They're standing in the death end of a nearly destroyed town. Everything was just lying around and the stink was just more than bad. "So, this is your home world? What a disgusting place.", Sora said and had to control himself not to throw himself up. "Yep, Chief chose out this place since it was once his world where he ruled and prepared everything for his big conquests. This city is also known for its name : "Daemon City".", Xerxis explained and he and Sora walked on. "Stay close to me, the city is the most dangerous part we'll have to get through." "Sure!", Sora replied. This city was really scary. And even if he couldn't see someone, he felt himself being watched. "By the way: Why is this City named like that?" "Well… eh…", Xerxis began and stopped. Sora followed his view and looked in shock as a small group of people came into their direction. They all were humans, but… they looked different. Old blood was hanging at their different clothes, their eyes – black as death and their open mouths and sharp teeth told him that these guys weren't nice ones. "I'd say, mainly because of that.", Xerxis replied and took out his weapons. Sora followed his example. Both ran as quickly as they could while they stroke themselves through the waves of creatures. "What are they?", Sora shouted, but Xerxis just called a big "Just keep running!", and both continued their work. Suddenly, the ground where Sora was walking, break into it, causing Sora to fall down a long tunnel. "Sora!", Xerxis cried as he stopped and turned around to look after him. Quickly, he cut off one of the creatures heads, before he joined the fall. Soon, both landed on hard ground. Everything around them was quiet and cold. "Oh, boy I think I'll still feel that tomorrow.", Xerxis said as he checked his butt. As he saw that Sora still had a confused look, he began explaining. "Alright, these creatures were once people – "he" fought off many men and women and he resurrected everyone of them back after he killed them, made them to zombies and built out his army by them. But because his powers were so strong, they still live, even after all these years since his defeat." "You mean – he had powers over death?", Sora asked in disbelieve and suddenly someone else replied. "Yes, he had." Sora and Xerxis turned around in shock to see three ghosts of old women in black cloaks. "And he'll be back to bring the ultimate darkness over the worlds.", the second one replied. "Well, well, well – if these aren't Chief's nice "Advisors".", Xerxis said sarcastic. "Advisors?", Sora asked confused. "Yeah, these are the old Ancient Witches which were the ones who destroyed a whole planet – I think its name was Domino.", Xerxis replied. "Yeah, and you are the traitor of the Omega-Organization.", the leader witch replied. "But we won't let it happen that you'll destroy Leader's plans!", the third one called out and the three began to swirl around. "Watch out!", Xerxis screamed as one of them shot a bolt against them. "Reflega!", Sora shouted and he and Xerxis were protected by a big shield around them. The Leader Witch laughed and froze the shield. "That's enough, now!", Xerxis said and loaded his weapons up with fire. As the Leader Witch let the ice explode, Xerxis threw his chakrams against her. She screamed as the chakrams went through her and took her to something what looked like a big tomb before she and the weapons exploded. "No!", the second witch shouted. "That's our end!", the third one shouted, before both of them exploded in a flash of light. "Wow, that went out fast!", Sora said in surprise and let his Keyblade disappear. "Yeah, now the Leader won't be able to get so good tips anymore, but still we aren't finished yet. Let's go.", Xerxis replied and the two of them then walked on in their try to find a way out of the cryptal.

Meanwhile…

Sykes was sitting alone on his desk, preparing a new experiment when another person came into the room. "You aren't sleeping?", Sykes asked him. "No, why should I? And what exactly is this experiment now?", Crest replied and looked at a desk where strange things were lying on desks. "These will become the new Elemental Spirits, the Leader ordered me to do – he thinks that this will help "him" as soon, as he'll rebuilt his whole army.", Sykes answered short. "I can't believe that things went out like this." "I understand how you feel – the Leader changed as we did, but there's no way that we can stop this circle anymore. We two are slaves to him, until he got what he wanted or if he has a change of heart in last minute.", Crest replied sadly. "He'll get what he want, Crest – but in turn for that, he'll lose the rest of humanity he once had – at least, if he hasn't lost it already.", Sykes said. Crest sighed and laid down a hand on his shoulder. "Even if things are standing this worse now, I'll be here and protect you – maybe we'll find a way to break out ourselves from this situation and pay our old buddy back what he did to us." "He's still our friend – even if he forgot that – we can't just do anything until we made it to turn him back to the light.", Sykes said in shock about Crest's words. "Yes, I feared that would say something like that.", Crest replied and paused before he finished. "But it's alright to me." Sykes smiled before the two of them watched the progression of the experiment.

At the same time the Leader of the Omega-Organization was walking through the corridors, up to something. Finally, he reached a big metallic door, which had some X-shaped signs and the insignia of the Omega-Organization on it. The Leader raised his hand. The insignias vanished with a magic poof and the door opened mechanic. The Leader smiled before he went into the room. The room was lying in a bright light – the walls, the floor, everything was colored in such a bright light, that it normally would have blended everyone's eyes. But the leader wasn't that much of a human anymore. He walked to a desk in front of him and sat down. Two Neoshadows which he called his "pets" appeared and stayed next to him. The Leader didn't care of that and instead began typing in some things on a console in front of him. After a short time, a big desktop came down from the top, showing some data of different things. The leader tipped in some things more and a golden casket appeared on the screen. "Energy low" was standing next to it. The Leader again tipped in something, giving whatever it was more energy, before he got a wrong button, causing an image of an old person to appear on the screen.

"Master Cockerell….", the Leader hissed and wanted to turn out the screen, but suddenly, he stopped and looked at the screen again – of course, he was an old man with these generous blue eyes what would do everything whatever he could to help others. It was now nearly a year ago that the Leader betrayed his master to complete his goals and getting his revenge – but now, for the first time, he felt different. You could say that some part of humanity returned for a short time to him, again. Suddenly, there was a bam, a strange scream and a purple smoke appeared in the white room. The Leader knew that his Neoshadows just got destroyed by something or rather someone. "I knew that you'd come here… brother.", the Leader said and lifted smiling his head. Under the door was standing Fidelious, ready to take on his revenge for what the Leader did to his master.

Meanwhile…

Sora and Xerxis finally were inside the Castle of the Omega-Organization – to their surprise, a part of the tomb they're before was connected to it. Now, they're standing at the corridor what lead to the sleeping room of each member. But to their surprise, some human built Exogans in grey shining armor where standing guard at each room. "Are they always playing your personal assistants?", Sora asked confused. Xerxis shrugged. "Nope, those appear new to me.", he replied. "Wait a sec!" And with that, he flipped his fingers. There was a short silence and then, all Exogans fell down and broke apart. "Wow, how did you do that?", Sora asked in surprise. "Well, burned their main systems. Now, follow me, quickly.", Xerxis said and Sora did as told.

They went down many stairs and hallways, until they appeared at the place what was supposed to be the main entrance to the castle. "Mmh… let's see.", Xerxis whispered while he looked around. "This hallway there leads to Sykes' lab, and that one next to us to the weapon chamber, so I think the way to the dungeons is right there." He pointed to an entrance at the right side of the main door. Without a word, both went down the stairs and again were walking through some labyrinths, until they finally reached a small hall where it's entry to the castle was decorated with a frightening dragon's mouth. "Yeah, this is it – down there is the place where all Chosen Ones are in prison.", Xerxis whispered and both of them went down. As they finally were down, they were before two purple shining doors. "Ah, give me a break!", Xerxis sighed. Sora just looked at him without knowing what was going on. "Seems like Chief wants to get sure that there won't be any intruder in it. So then, the old right-door-price-wrong-door-monster trick, right? Well, then if the door's the opposite of that what we're thinking, then the right door is that one!" He pointed with his hand at the right door. "Eh, I was tipping for the other one.", Sora said, but Xerxis just took him with him. As they're on the other side, they were in a dark room where only was light in its center. Confused, both of them walked closer, only to find a man, wearing a similar brown cloak torn apart and having blue hair chained up at his arms. His face as the rest of his body were tainted in drought blood. "Dement.", Xerxis said in shock. "Excuse me?", Sora asked even more confused. "I once heard a tale from Crest about a man that joined us before my best friend and I did – he was tortured until he completely lost any kind of intelligence, so the Leader put him in chains to keep him alive to use him as a Berserk machine once he's reborn. I never thought that this was indeed true.", Xerxis explained. The young man raised his face. An insane grin formed on his face, before he destroyed his chains! Sora and Xerxis quickly activated their weapons. Dement ran against them, his smile still on his face. He laughed crazily as he dodged all of their attacks, before he brought down Xerxis with some fist hits, before he gave Sora a kick in his stomach. Just in time, Sora casted a Thunder Spell and Dement flew away and vanished in the dark. A short time, a whip came out of the dark, and wrapped itself around Sora's hand. With all of his strength, he tried to take it away, but it was too strong. Suddenly, Xerxis came to senses again and cut the whip at its middle. With fire on his weapons, he threw them into the dark and a scream made them believe that Xerxis actually hit him. "Come!", Xerxis shouted and both of them ran out. As they wanted to take the other door, suddenly Dement came out of his prison and again tried to attack them with his whip – but this time, Xerxis threw his ready chakrams and hit Dement in his stomach who cried in pain. In addition, Xerxis flipped with his fingers and Dement got immolated by the fire in his weapons. Both quickly ran into the other portal and found themselves at the edge of a cliff. To their surprise, Dement appeared behind them, his body was burning in red fire. But this time, Sora shot a beam of light against him. Blended, he ran into the wrong direction and Xerxis used his chance to cut off Dement's head before sending him into the cliff, never to be seen again. "Finally, that insane guy's gone for good.", Xerxis said happily and looked at a shocked Sora. "Come on now, he'll be a lot more happier in heaven than in that terrible live where he only had to suffer. Hurry, time's running short for us." And with that both went on.

After a few minutes of running, they finally reached a big door. After some difficulty, both managed it to open it. Behind it there were lots of cells, some even hanging down from the top of it. "They're really here! All of them!", Sora said in surprise. After a few seconds, there were many calls who wanted to be freed or in Xerxis' case to burn in hell. Suddenly, something caught Sora in his eye. A few meters away from him was sitting a small girl in her cage, her head down on her knees. She had a small ponytail and wore a yellow top and blue trousers. "Misty!", Sora said and walked to her. As she heard her name called out, she was more than happy as Sora came to her rescue. But then, as Sora wanted to free her, Xerxis took him on the ground. To Sora's surprise, a dragonish spear was hanging above him and Xerxis. Both quickly got up as a person appeared in the room. He wore a similar brown cloak like Xerxis, and had orange spiky hair. "You two are intruders and I, Lance have my orders how to deal with intruders and traitors!", he said and summoned seven other Dragonish Spears. Sora and Xerxis took out their weapons, ready to battle the stranger. Lance whirled his seven lances around wildly, and Sora was doing all he could to block them. He didn't have much chance to attack, which suited him just fine. Eventually, Sora made a mistake, and Lance launched him into the air, and repeatedly slashed at him. Xerxis quickly replied this with a fire burst, but Lance just converted it into air which he smashed back against him, making him choking for breathe. Sora used that moment and shot a beam of light against him. That was too much for the warrior of wind. He crashed into the ground and looked sighing at Sora and a weakened Xerxis. Suddenly, his eyes went into a death mood and Sora saw that something had just gone through his body – at least a hole could be seen where his chest was supposed to be. Lance gave out a small tune from him, before his whole body turned into thin air what was soon scattered by the wind. As Sora sighed in relief, he was even more shocked as he had to see the Leader, Sykes and Crest at the other side of the dungeons. "Did you really think that I wasn't prepared for such a situation like this? I must say that whole thing was a lame rescue mission of yours, Sora.", the Leader laughed. "Yeah and who was the other cook, again?", Crest asked his master, his weapons he just used for Lance's death vanished. "Well, he was an indirectly member of us. I found him earlier as we began our work and I hired him for being a guardian for the Chosen Ones here so that none of them or anyone else could escape – but as it seems, even with the stone, he was pretty weak in his skills. What a pity. But it doesn't matter anymore – after all, we finally got the Keyblade Master and the Traitor in our trap!", the Leader replied. "Alright, then let's finally finish this once and for all!", Sora shouted and activated his Keyblade. "If it is what you wish.", the Leader replied and hold back Sykes and Crest who were close to their master. "No, not this time. This time, I'll take care of you myself!" Sora, without fear watched against his main enemy – the Final Battle just began!

The Leader floated in the air, both hands glowing an eerie light blue. There was a pause for a few seconds. "You shall fall into eternal darkness!", he called out and caged Sora within a dark shield which the Keyblade Master broke in an amount of seconds and shot a thunder spell at him which he just dodged. "It's over!", the Leader roared before he unleashed a massive energy orb which exploded next to Sora, causing him to fall down. Before Leader could strike on, Sora used a combo what brought him out of balance. "Thinking that you can defeat me? Let's take all your hopes away then!", the Leader replied and let a wave of blue laser beams fall down at Sora who barley was able to block all of them. While he did that, a copy of the Leader appeared behind Sora and shot a big beam of light at him what crashed him to the ground. From there, Sora quickly loaded his Keyblade up with light what he shot as pillars against his enemy. Luckily, the Leader got hit and Sora used this chance to start his next attack at him. But before Sora could finish it, the Leader materialized himself and Sora hit nothing. Instead, the Leader wrapped himself in a ball of light where laser beams went out of it and used it to charge Sora. With a "Reflega!", Sora also was able to protect himself what then gave the Leader the inspiration to shot bolts in form of thorns to smash at Sora whose shield soon broke apart from it. But that wasn't a challenge for Sora. With a Magnega Spell, he was able to stun the Leader for a short time, before he let his eyes glow in a bluish color, loading himself up in power. Then, he used it and fired all the energy in one attack that made the Leader smash down to the ground. Sighing for air, the Leader looked up as Sora ran to him to give him his finish blow. As Sora jumped into the Air to hit his enemy better, there was a sudden explosion and Sora lost his balance, falling onto the hard ground in the progress. Many petal roses flew in the air. Whatever hit him, Sora was so much weakened that he wasn't able to move himself anymore. He just had enough strength to look up as he together will all present persons saw the Leader's true weapon for the first time: It was a red scythe with a strange x-shaped symbol on it. The Leader just laughed at the outcome of this solution. "You're the fool of fools to believe that you actually could defeat me – ME ARAMUIL – THE GRANDSON OF THE DARK DEVIL!", the Leader laughed as he put himself up as the man number one. "You don't mean that…", Sora said in shock and Aramuil nodded his head. "Yes, "he" is my grandfather. I had to research a long time for this information after Master Cockerell tried everything to stop me in my doings. But now, thanks to you, my grandfather will be reborn and then he and I shall get what we want and rule over everything together!", Aramuil replied and let Sora chain at another cell while he made some crystals appear around Xerxis. "One move of you and you'll be killed for good. Oh, and Sora if you think that there's still someone who could rescue you…" – Aramuil flipped with his fingers and Crest let the passed out Fidelious fall down. "Yes, he also was foolish enough to believe that he could defeat me – it seems that all you make this same mistake every time! And now, let's begin the Resurrection Ceremony!", the Leader of the Omega-Organization called out and he, Crest and Sykes gathered themselves together in the center of the dungeons. As Sykes pressed down some buttons, every cell began to glow in a bluish color and a few meters away from them, a golden casket rose up into the air and stayed like this. As all Cells where connected in the same blue light, the lights ended in two big endings which were built at the sites where the remaining members of the Omega-Organization were standing.

As every preparation was done, the three put their hands together as Aramuil activated the Black Circle. Then, as they're done, they let the energy flow. Sora wanted to end all of this, but for some strange reason, he couldn't move – and worse: His heart was glowing in a bluish light, making it for everyone able to see it. Also his eyes started to glow in the same blue color. And one by another of the other locked Chosen Ones began to glow in the same manner, until all of them were working together in harmony. Sora tried to resist, but he wasn't able to, his mind was ultimately blank. All he knew was the strange hymn he heard inside him. Then, all of the Chosen Ones hearts sent out a beam of light what gathered together at the Black Circle. Aramuil, Sykes and Crest really had to fight to keep everything under control and indeed after some time, they managed it to hold the ultimate power of all Chosen Ones hearts together. Then, they used it and fired it against the golden casket until every energy was released in a big explosion what hit everyone.

As it went off, Sora and Xerxis as the rest of the good guys watched in shock as the golden casket melted away. A dark hand, clothed in a dark purple glove came out of the remaining of its once prison and soon a whole body joined it, falling out of it in the progress. "Grandfather!", Aramuil said with a mix of grace and happiness in his voice as he walked closer to the figure.

He was reborn, again…

***Edit*** - Finally, the story goes on and the mysterious of every evil force are finally revealed. Oh, and tonight, I'll finish this story once and for all, so prepare yourself for the Final Chapters.


	11. Chapter X: The Son of the Devil

The World was in terrible danger – it was the in danger when the first TG-War caused many pain and suffering, it was when the second One joined soon after and now it was again. The Omega-Organization; Aramuil finally reached his goal. His grandfather was finally reborn after 10 years of eternal sleep.

"Grandfather", Aramuil said as the Resurrection Ceremony ended, ready to help him out. He wore a dark coat that went down to his black boats and arms. His hands were clothed in purple clothes. His cloak was put together by golden buttons at his upper body and had armor shoulder base plates on. The only colorful part of his cloak were red stripes which were pointed out his coat like horns.

Smiling, Aramuil finally put his hood down, making it impossible for the others to see his face, except for his black hair. Suddenly, the Leader of the Omega-Organization and he began to glow and after a short time, both gasped before they separated again. Everyone noticed that then, Aramuil's hair was built up a lot of different. When they saw it the first time, it was pretty much messy, but not it was clean and wavy.

"Where am I?", 'he' finally asked. Although he sounded weak, his voice still was cold and frightening. "In your Castle, 10 years in the future.", Aramuil replied. "And you shall be my grandson?", he asked on. Aramuil just nodded his head with a sinister smile. Sora who finally found his strength again finally broke out of his prison and ran with a ready Keyblade against 'him'. Although no one could stop him, as he was close enough to him, Sora got hit by a powerful shockwave that was much stronger than Aramuil's one. "You're really more than foolish enough to believe that you could defeat me like that, boy.", he replied and slowly stood up. He was a lot of taller than Aramuil and the others, that's for sure. Finally, he lifted up his face – a terrifying face that even could give nightmares. He was young and pretty, but still – his skin was dark, his dark black hair was messy and floating in the wind. His eyes had a red color but for Sora they appeared more if they're on fire – his original self met four persons who had such similar eyes: Xehanorts-Heartless, Xigbar, Saix and Xemnas. But he had this smile what also made out his terrifying appearance. But still, Sora remembered this face – he had seen it before and not only once, but a couple of times. "Demon!", Sora finally called out and the mysterious him laughed. "Demon - the Hero of Darkness. It's been a long time since I've heard that name last. But it's still good to hear it. That brings back memories.", Demon replied and let an energy ball appear in his hands which he formed into his weapon of choice - a Keyblade from the dark which was decorated with many symbols – the Hearless insignia, the Nobody logo and the X-shaped signs, he already saw a lot of times before. "The let's see of what you're made of.", Demon said and began to attack Sora.

The following battle was pretty short compared to past fights, Sora had with enemies. Although Demon was just awake for five minutes maybe, he still was able to use his old powers without a doubt. And Sora, already more than weakened had no chance to take him out anymore. After some Elemental Spells and strikes from Demon, Sora went down to his knees, sighing for air.

Demon smirked and wanted to take the Final Strike against him as suddenly the top of the dungeons broke apart and a stranger with a big wand fell down. Sora looked up and was shocked to see Master Cockerell standing next to him, healing Fidelious and Xerxis (also broke the spell which was put on him). "Run!", Cockerell called to all of them and the three of them ran as fast as they could. "Don't let them escape!", Aramuil ordered his people while he stayed with Demon who had a surprised face as he studied Master Cockerell closer. "You?", he asked. "Yes, me!", Cockerell replied. "So, my once former loyal 4th in command comes back after he betrayed me?", Demon shouted. "I only followed my conscience. I had a bad feeling after all the crimes I did to the whole world – I couldn't continue like this anymore and so I knew what I had to do to free my heart from my suffering.", Cockerell replied. "Yeah, by betraying me and joining the Blue Team - but you won't survive this, that's for sure.", Demon said drastic and pointed his Keyblade against him. "I may not – but Jenny will destroy you – she's as powerful as you – and you'll be defeated by her. But before that, I'll take sure that I won't leave this world without trying to destroy you myself!", Master Cockerell replied and let a shining blue Keyblade appear. He then combined it with his wand and shot a powerful magical beam against the Hero of Darkness. He also shot a magical beam of pure darkness against Cockerell's and the fight over power began. Cockerell, still weakened from Aramuil's attack back at him, he wasn't able to resist Demon's will for long – and soon after the battle started, it ended – Demon's power destroyed the one of Cockerell and immolated him. Cockerell, breathing slowly now, knew that his end was about to come – but at least he smiled. "I'm finally released… finally I found my inner peace…", Cockerell thought before he closed his eyes forever…

Meanwhile, Sora, Xerxis and Fidelious were running through the corridors of the Castle until they reached the main Gates. There, they tried to open it, but a magical barrier was holding them back. Then, Xerxis tried to open a portal of darkness, but it didn't work, same went for Fidelious Magic. "And what should we do now?", Sora asked strict. "I'm working on it!", Xerxis replied and began to think. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Where are you going?", Sora asked as Xerxis ran off. "Follow me, hurry!", he replied and his allies did as told. After a few minutes of running, they reached Sykes' lab. "From here, there's a small exit on the other side. Let's go!", Xerxis said, but Sora refused. "We can't leave Cockerell back – he needs our help. We can't just leave now!" "Cockerell's a good master, and he wants us to leave this place right now!", Fidelious replied. "No, I'll go and help him!", Sora shouted, but then there suddenly was a crash and he fell down. As he turned around, he saw a man in a brown cloak, having a hair that was set up in different colors and hair styles, an energy ball still was floating on his hand. "Well, this option's already out.", someone said and Sykes appeared a few seconds later. "Cockerell's no more – at least, I can assure you that he's perished." "NO!", Fidelious screamed. "You monster!", Sora said with a mix of anger and sorrow. "It wasn't me – but Demon's doing. I'm very sorry that things had to come this far, but I got my orders. Allow me to introduce my new experiment here – his name's Kressand – a replica made of all the Organization Member's powers. He's in joy to take you out one by another.", Sykes replied and gave the Replica permission to deal with the heroes. Everyone took out their weapons to fight the boss off.

Since the last powerful battles which happened in the Castle of Darkness since the rebels broke into it, everyone was out of power. While Sora was already more than weak due to his fights with Aramuil and Demon, Xerxis' attacks didn't affect Kressand who instead used his attacks against him. Fidelious was the only one of the trio who was able to handle the attacks of the Replica, but in turn for that, the powerful attacks of him were too strong for Fidelious to handle forever. At the end, they all got defeated after a short fight. Kressand just smiled as he prepared his Final Strike, but like Sora underestimated Aramuil and Demon his once servant, he also fell into the trap what should decide his fate. His eyes widened and as he looked down, he saw eight tiny fingers sticking out of his most important body parts. He gulped for one last time before he fell down, fading away in fire, melted water, rose petals, wind, smoke, thorns and bolts. At the place where he was, was now Larxene standing instead, her Kunais ready to battle for a little longer. "Larxene!", Xerxis called out in shock. "Not you, too!", Sykes moaned in shock. "I'm sorry, old pal. But I have no choice – best friend or lover, I can't let you guys hurt him!", Larxene replied and shot a bolt against the scientist who passed out by this. "Let's take a leave finally, before the others come here.", Sora said and the group went to the exit when suddenly big parts of the lab's top broke apart, feel down and separated Larxene from the others. "Larxene!", Xerxis shouted in shock. "Just go on! I'll get out of here otherwise!", she replied and Fidelious and Sora used that as their chance to reach the outside of the Castle. "B-but…", Xerxis replied as he heard voices coming closer. "Trust me, nothing will happen to me – I promise! Now go, please!", Larxene screamed and Xerxis nodded his head before he joined Sora and Fidelious. Quickly, he opened a portal of darkness and the group left the Castle as fast as they could…

***Edit*** And with that, myself - Demon the Hero of Darkness is finally revealed to be the mysterious "him" who'll serve as the story's main antagonist from now on.


	12. Chapter XI: War of the Worlds

The Hero of Darkness was walking around his Castle, Aramuil was close behind him. "What happened to my old henchmen?", Demon asked drastic. "Most are dead, in prison or betrayed you.", Aramuil replied short. "Your army got destroyed and your world here's also slowly dying." "I don't care what happens to this world, what bothers me more is the fact that I have to rebuilt my army once again.", Demon replied and both reached the courtyard of the Castle. It was so much destroyed that the deserts at the other side could be seen clearly. "And there's indeed a Second War running at this moment we're talking?", Demon asked on. "Yes – they aren't that much different than last time when you're still around. Even most of the warriors you fought once are in it, again.", Aramuil replied. "Is that the truth?", Demon said in surprise. Aramuil nodded his head in agreement. "Well, then it is time to show them that I am back! Tell me, do you have any soldiers here so far?" "There are 100 Exogans ready for your conquests.", Aramuil answered. "That'll do it!", Demon replied, taking on a sinister smile…

At the same time, Sora, Xerxis and Fidelious were sitting in the backyard of Cockerell's Castle. They were out of strength and had no nerves anymore. There just was too much that happened. Demon's rebirth, Aramuil's revelation, Cockerell's sacrifice and last but not least the fact that Larxene didn't return yet. "I still can't believe that Cockerell has left us.", Sora nearly whispered. Only Namine was there to spend Sora some peace. Since he left Light of Radiance in his quest to save the other Chosen Ones, he hadn't thought for one time about his true persona: Jenny. He wasn't a truly a guy, but a girl. At the beginning, he only had one memory thanks to Namine. This only memory was gone like his Xion Form in that moment as he was used for Demon's Resurrection. But after that, he not only could remember his memory, again – but now he also had lots of new memories he had when she was a girl. But still, he was in this disgusting body and not even Cockerell could change him back anymore. But meanwhile, he got other problems. "It's true, yes – but we can't hang around here all the time. Demon's back again and we've to stop him and Aramuil.", Fidelious replied. "Oh, sure – anything else? Demon's too strong for us, like Aramuil – we don't have the powers to stop him.", Xerxis replied. "That's right – we'll need the help of the Warriors of the second TG-War.", Fidelious said and looked at Xerxis. "Those guys won't help us out of this mess. They only see their powers instead of love.", Xerxis shouted. "Maybe, but it was Cockerell's last order to me before I went out to stop Aramuil. Unlucky for me, I only don't know where they are. But in turn for that, I know someone who works for someone who knows where to find them.", Fidelious replied short. "Well, without me then.", Xerxis said and left the hall. Worried, Sora followed him. "I can't leave this place, until Larxene returned.", Xerxis replied as he noticed Sora. "But we'll need you as well.", Sora began, but Xerxis cut him off. "I made up my mind and nothing's going to change it." "Alright, then. Good luck.", Sora said and went back to Fidelious who opened a portal of light for him. "Sora – Good Luck!", Xerxis called to him and he smiled before he went with Fidelious into it. Little did Sora know that it'd be the last time, he'd see him, again.

Meanwhile, Demon, Aramuil, Crest and Sykes appeared in an unknown world where the armies of the Green and Yellow Team fought against each other. "Wasn't it the Green Team who once destroyed your home world?", Demon asked his henchman who just grunted in hatred. "Fine, then let us begin.", Demon replied and shot an enormous energy wave at the two forces who then lost pretty much of their men. Nearly all of them turned to the source of their loss only to detect Demon on the other side. While the new fighters just were confused, the older and the ones who already were present in the first war were shocked. Demon just smiled as he fired his next wave against the troops…

Finally, Fidelious and Sora reached the world where Fidelious friend was supposed to be. Sora had a bad feeling about this place. Everything was dirty, the smell of dung was in the air and most of the people more or less looked like criminals to him. "This is the World 'Salecrime Town' . It's the only place where many criminals come and flee from justice. If you want to survive here, you'll have to act bad as well.", Fidelious explained to Sora while they're walking through the crowd of people. "Want some clocks?", a shadowy man asked Sora while he showed him many golden clocks under his coat. "No interest!", Fidelious replied and shoved him aside while they walked on. After a while of walking, they finally reached a bar where they walked in and sat down in a corner of it. "Chakila kra Jardod?" ["What do you want?"] , an alien like figure asked. "Two Baileys and an information where I can find young Lazarus.", Fidelious replied short. "Lazarus' went on a mission this morning.", the alien like creature replied. "He should return soon." "Thank you.", Fidelious replied and the alien like creature left them alone. "Who's Lazarus?", Sora asked. "Well, my once classmate in school. He grew up in this town and unlike me, he had a bad live, but in turn for that, he wasn't such a bad guy like all the other cooks here. We two met by accident and became good friends meanwhile – but still, our paths went out different. He's working for Bartovich, one of the most criminal bosses around here, while I went to Light of Radiance to try my luck. By the way, Bartovich's the one, we'll ask later.", Fidelious explained as someone went to them. He had short brown hair and wore a blue T-Shirt and brown shorts. "Lazarus!" "Fidelious!", both of them said and hugged each other. "It's been a long time, isn't it?" "Yeah, really. But there's something we've to talk with you." "Really, about what?" "Well…" And with that, Lazarus said next to them and heard their story. As they're finished, he replied quickly. "Normally, the boss doesn't want anyone who isn't working for him in his lair, but maybe if you can give him something for him in turn, he'll help you out." "We've more than enough riches, just lead us to him.", Fidelious said anyone and Lazarus did as told.

After a long time of walking through small corridors and dark places, they finally reached a dead line. Lazarus put down a hidden button and a hidden hideout opened. After another walking time, they finally reached a big place where many people were talking with each other. At its center was sitting a fat guy with short black hair, and a fitting beard to it. "Lazarus, you're back.", the man called Bartovich said and took a nip of his glass. As he turned to him, his face took on a strict emotion. "And who are those ones?" "They're friends of mine – they want some info in turn for money. "How much money?", Bartovich asked. To his answer, Fidelious threw five sacks of gold down. "Well, what do you want to know?", Bartovich asked with a friendlier tone. "We need to know where we can find the Blue Team of the TG-War.", Fidelious said. "Ah the most human kind team in this galaxy. As far as I know they're fighting against the Red Team at the World of Mirus." "Mirus? The world, where the 1st War ended?", Sora asked in surprise. "Yes, at the moment they're fighting there. You could get there just in time. One of my people will assist you. After all, I want to get sure that you won't tell anyone about my secret place.", Bartovich replied and called one of his men to him. "Butch, you'll go with them." The man called Butch just nodded silent his head and Fidelious opened a portal of light where all of them walked through.

As soon as the small group was gone, Aramuil entered the room and gave some coffers full of money to Bartovich. "You did your job quite well, thank you.", Aramuil replied with a sinister smile. "Oh, no – I've to thank you for your generous help. It was more than pleasant making business with you.", Bartovich laughed and Aramuil vanished into a portal of darkness while Lazarus let his head down in sorrow.

Meanwhile, the trio reached the world of Mirus. Sora looked in shock around – he knew this place to quiet well. Everything was built up like a one single desert and a destroyed city in the background. And in front of it were fighting soldiers in blue and red armors against each other.

"We have to find the Leader of the blue team and fast!", Fidelious said and he and Sora began walking. Butch just raised a gun against the two to shoot them down as suddenly, there was a light and his head got cut off his body and against the troops. As Sora and Fidelious turned around, they saw Demon, Aramuil, Crest, Sykes and 100 Exogans behind them. Their eyes widened in shock.

After a short time of watching, the Hero of Darkness began his attack against the two teams. With the Powers over the Elements, he pretty much was on the winner's side. Although most team members still were fighting against each other, they soon found out that it was more wisely to fight against Demon's small army rather than against each other. Also, Sora and Fidelious tried their best to take down the Hero of Darkness once and for all, but it didn't help them pretty much. Their allies were bigger in number, but in turn for that, the other side was more powerful. "Any idea what we should do now?", Sora nearly shouted as he took down an Exogan. "Don't know myself.", Fidelious replied as he took out two other Exogans at once.

As the separated heroes of Light met again on the battlefield, they soon were charged by Demon who finally wanted to beat the ones who escaped from his castle. They did the best they could to defeat him, but all of their works were useless against the powers of him. "Reflega!", Sora shouted and summoned a shield to protect himself and Fidelious, but a powerful Fire wall of Demon broke it apart again. Laughing, he sent a bolt against the two. The pain Sora had to face off was more than he could hold. Soon he knew that he either would pass out of it or die in the progress. But then, there suddenly was a strange light and Demon only dodged it barley in time. As he turned to the source of this, he detected a young man with dark brown hair and a golden Keyblade in his hands. He wore white gloves and a red short cloak. "HOW DARE YOU TO ATTACK ME?", Demon shouted against the stranger who just continued his fire against the Hero of Darkness. Suddenly, a second man with black hair this time and having a silver Keyblade in his hands helped the heroes up to their knees. "Who…?", Sora began, but the man replied. "No time! We've to get out of here quickly!" And with that, he opened a portal of light in which he shoved Sora and Fidelious in, before he also went into it.

After a short travel, Fidelious and Sora woke up in a hall which was in a clear white color. An old man was sitting not far away from them on a white throne. "I'm more than glad that you could make it up here.", he said and stood up. Before he could say one more thing, the heroes of light let their Keyblades appear and hold it against the Master. "Who are you?", they asked. "My name is normally from no importance – I'm the beginning and the End - but you may know me as the Master of Master.", the old man replied. "Master Alantor. What a honor.", Fidelious suddenly said and kneeled down and Sora (after some force) also followed Fidelious' example. "And these are my apprentices – Danjo.", he pointed at the guy with black hair. At that moment, the guy in red also appeared in the room. "… and Caritas.", the noble Master finished.

"And why did you bring us here, Master?", Fidelious asked. "Well, we're in need for your help.", the Master replied. "Excuse me?", Sora replied. "We're in need for your help in defeating the Hero of Darkness.", Caritas replied. "You see, you're the only ones who faced him and survived him so far. Besides that, Sora here got special powers you can't even imagine – only with that, you'll be able to stop him once and for all." "And how should we do that? I mean, so far, we barley hold ourselves alive against this insane bad guy, so how should we defeat him and his henchmen at once?", Fidelious asked on. "Well, no one said anything about you two stopping him and his army together.", Danjo said and pointed to a window. Both of them walked to it and looked out. They're looking down a big city in full light with many people walking up and down. There were many different people. Wizards, fairies, even some soldiers in white clothes and armor (also in silver color) and not to forget the other kind of nice people who're spending in this strange world which was called "The Land of Origins" as Fidelious whispered into Sora's ear.

Outside of it though the fields were burning in fire, but not only that: lots of white portals were there where many people in different colored armor came out if it. It took some time for the two to recognize who these guys were. "B-b-but those are…", Fidelious began. "Yes…", Alantor replied. "All the Teams of the TG-War."


	13. Chapter XII: Preparations for the Fight

"What are they doing here?", Fidelious asked. "Well, let's say, we rescued them, before Demon could handle with them.", the Master replied calm."And now, we'll have to explain to them, that they'll have to end the battles against each other and to fight Demon instead.", Caritas told them. "And you believe they'll do it just like that?", Fidelious asked on. "Most of the senior members also fought in the 1st TG-War when Demon was in power once, so it may not be as difficult as we thought to convince them.", the Master replied."If we won't get them as allies together, then there's nothing what could stop Demon. Only they can. Ah… alright then, it's better now if you look around a little bit, we'll meet tonight to an ultimate meeting. See you soon!" And with that, the Master sent Fidelious and Sora out of the room. After a view steps, both decided to separate and to look around for themselves.

Sora looked amazed around as he felt the magic everywhere. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. As he looked at the person, he gasped. Standing in front of him was Ahoska Tano – as far as he knew, she was one of the Chosen Ones as well, so how could she be here after all? "Sorry…", she said and recognized Sora. "Hey, it's you! I heard how you tried to rescue us, you did that pretty well after all." "Well…", Sora began and ached his head in embarrassment. "But say, how could you escape from your prison?" "Well, Crest thought, he could play with me and then I used the chance and left the place as fast as I could.", Ahsoka replied. "Really brave from you.", Sora said in amazement. "Well, I'm always doing this with Skyguy.", Ahsoka gave on as reply and invited Sora to show him around in which he happily agreed to.

Fidelious meanwhile was near the main gate to the city where the teams walked in. Many people looked suspicious at him while they walked on. Suddenly, he noticed a small fight between two groups of people who crashed with each other. Without hesitate, he shot some light balls into the round. "IT'S THEIR FAULT! THE BLUE TEAM'S THE REASON WHY WE'RE HERE! THEY'RE LIARS!", one of the red soldiers shouted. "NO, THEY'RE LIARS!", soldiers in blue shouted against the red ones. One by one, more and more people joined the argument, making it impossible for Fidelious to bring peace into it.

Sora meanwhile who had returned to the white room looked at a worried Master who watched the happenings at the main gate. "We can only hope that they'll get used to this ultimate Teamwork with each other in the end – if they won't work with each other, then everything's already lost, before it even began.", the Master said calm and Sora joined him. "Well, maybe this will turn out better tonight.", Sora replied. "I don't think so – the problem is that they already are more than angered about the fact that they don't have the freedom to fight each other anymore, but the fact that they don't even care for the reason why is what makes me worry. Most of them are just too young and that makes them dangerous. They won't rest, until they destroyed each other.", the Master explained.

"Is there some way, we might change that?", Sora asked worried as well. "Not really. It's a different generation – in old times, things were different – even you are a part of this new generation – in my times, things were pretty much more different than now.", the Master replied. "Really?", Sora asked surprised.

Meanwhile…

Demon was sitting on his throne, looking at Aramuil who was kneeling in front of him. "It seems, you haven't read all of my reports, didn't you?", the Hero of Darkness asked drastic. "No, mylord, it seems not – at least, I was able to read Report 1 to 13 so far.", Aramuil replied calm. "But just these two last reports were the most important ones – the ones about Experiment Futsu I/F and Akuma. I didn't want Xavior to be freed from his cage – he's more than important to me. Get him under control, again!", Demon shouted into the room. Aramuil just nodded his head. "And I want no one to hurt Akuma, unless I order it personally – these orders are ultimate! Understood?" "Yes, master.", Aramuil replied and stood up. "Good. Now, call everyone together, there's something special I want to show everyone.", Demon said and stood up as well, leaving the hall and a smiling Aramuil back.

"A long time, ago – we Keyblade Wielders formed together an order – the "Keyblade Order". The Keyblade Order was full of light and was ruled by a council that was called "The Council of Light" – it was formed by 12 of the highest and wisest Keyblade Masters with me as their Leader – together, we're XIII Members. Together, we got sure that the World was in peace and save from any kind of danger. BUT THEN…. there were some Keyblade Wielders who wanted to study the darkness – we knew everything about her, but we didn't dare to meddle too deep into it in fear that the darkness could overcome us. But these Keyblade Wielders did and in order not to destroy the balance completely, we banned them at the other side of the world – the part that was too close to the darkness. But their Order increased and soon, there were two instead of one powerful Order.

And so, the Darklings continued their experiments on the darkness, becoming that much powerful and closer of destroying the balance completely, that we're forced to battle them in order to keep the balance in this world. However, we all did our best, but…. even the light got its traitors. We all knew about a Legend where it's said that if a powerful heart full of light and a heart pure of darkness come together, they'll form the X-Blade – a powerful weapon that allows to open the path to Kingdom Hearts. So, even if the Circle of Light there were traitors who wanted to use some of us to create it and get ultimate power over all and everything. But also the Darkness had its agents and soon, their traitors who were in our groups leaded to our nearly complete destruction. But even with our now small number, we still were more than brave enough to face off the enemy once and for all.

We choose out our champion from what we promised that if he'll win against the Champion of the Dark, the X-Blade will be created and our enemies perished. However, the battle didn't turn out as we expected it.

We and the others fought off bravely, until there was a flash of light and as I and the remaining members looked around, all of us and the Dark Side were gone, only their Keyblades were left back and our Champion of Light got destroyed – same went for the Champion of the Dark. And not only that: As we later found out, the world got split up into endless ones. That was the price we paid.

Our Order was no more. Only the Circle of Light came up together sometimes to watch out the peace over the worlds and soon, we became more or less legends to everyone. Now, there are only a hand full of Masters left and they will gather with their Apprentices together here to fight off Demon once and for all."

With signs of spent in his voice, the Master turned to Sora as he finished telling the tales of the Keyblade to Sora. He just couldn't believe it – that there were other wielders all the time.

"Surprised aren't you? That's how time goes by. And it seems, we now have to take care of our fighters down there.", the Master and waved Sora to him as both of them finally left the room.

A little while later, they reached a high hall where meanwhile all Teams were placed in – although some of them still had their arguments with each other. Also, lots of Keyblade Wielders and Masters had come. Slowly, the Master went up to a big podium.

"Dear honored Teams of the TG-War – Chaos is standing in front of our doors. An enormous dark ménage under the name of Demon – The Hero of Darkness is coming closer to us with each minute that pass by.", he began but was cut off by a soldier in green. "YEAH, AND WHO TELLS US THAT YOU AREN'T LYING!" "YEAH, YOU'RE WORKING FOR TEAM WHITE TO PREFENT US FOR FIGHTING!", a man in red shouted against the master. "NO, SURELY NOT HE'S A SPY WHO WORKS FOR TEAM BLUE!", a woman in yellow shouted. And soon after, the arguments between the teams began once again. Only a blast from the Master's Keyblade let them calm down, again. "Please! For you as a prove that I'm not lying, I'm asking for the senior members and leaders of the TG-War to come out and tell us about him.", he said and waved all of them to come to him. A panda, a woman in a black suit, having black hair, wearing sunglasses, a man in a red jacked and green trousers, also wearing a mask that changed its emotions pretty fast, a young woman, having brown hair and yellow clothes, a guy complete in white clothes and blonde hair, and a young man having brown hair clothed in red came up the stage and began the speech, telling all present persons in the room how they fought in the 1st TG-War, how they knew Demon , how he used everyone for his plans and then tried to conquer the whole universe in which he only could be stopped by some of his own servants, the TG-War who allied themselves to defeat him and last but not least the Chosen Ones who're the responspility that Demon didn't exist anymore since the last ten years.

"But now, he's back and still after his old plans!", the Panda boy called out to the round. "And he won't stop until he'll succeed.", the man in white finished. As some of the teams youngest members wanted to protest against their speech, the man with the mask said. "IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER – IF WE WON'T FIGHT HIM ONCE, AGAIN – HE'LL AGAIN RISE UP AND DESTROY EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IN HIS WAY, STARTING WITH US! IF WE WON'T FIGHT HIM, THERE WILL BE NO FUTURE FOR ANYONE, EVEN NOT FOR US TO FIGHT EACH OTHER OVER THIS STUPID POWER!"

After that well said text, everyone was silent. In shame, most of them let their heads down. But then, most of them clapped with their hands, agreeing to the ultimate plan to fight against the Team of Darkness once again. "And so, it starts…", the Master nearly whispered to himself "The ultimate Battle for our future."

Meanwhile…

Demon, the Hero of Darkness, Aramuil, Crest and Sykes were standing on a balcony on the top of the Castle. "Soon, everyone will fear me once again! AND THEN, I'LL GET WHAT BELONGS TO ME! FORCES OF DARKNESS AND DEATH, BRING ME BACK MY SERVANTS!", Demon shouted and shot some dark bolts at the sky which in turn crashed down into the ground of Daemon City. After a while of waiting, suddenly many hands came out of the ground, grapping for the earth as many skeletons and zombies rose up from the ground, ready to battle, murder and so on. At the same time, all the zombies who already were wandering around the world heard their master's call and soon joined up with him. Demon just laughed his evilness into the sky as slowly his army began to rebuild itself in the Dark of the Night.

As if the heroes of light would have heard that, they still sensed it. "It will end soon. Tomorrow, our all destiny will decide.", the Master said, looking at the night sky….


	14. Chapter XIII: The Final Battle

It was late afternoon at the world called Land of Origins as Sora meanwhile found out. All soldiers of every team as the Keyblade Masters were placed in their positions, waiting for something to happen.

Sora stood nervously at a balcony, watching the endless wastelands."This is just more than fitting.", the Leader of the Blue Team said next to Sora. His name was Comx-1. When Sora asked why he was called like that, one of his people gave him the advice not to ask after it. "Why?", Sora asked confused. "Because in this world, the 1st TG-War began ten years ago.", Comx-1 replied while adjusting his weapon. Suddenly, he looked up. Sora followed his view and gasped at what he saw.

Hundreds of Exogans wielding lances and guns marched on the field in front of the big city, ready to battle. Next to them walked a big army of Heartless, mainly made up by black and purple colored Assault Rider, Neoshadows, Armored Knights, Surveillance Robots, Guardians, Destroyers, (Destroyed-; Acr-) Behemots, Zip Slashers, Dual Blades, Heat Sabers, Chill Rippers, Blitz Spears, Stealwart Blades, Orcus and Invisibles. In addition, lots of Dustfliers, Wyverns and other air Heartless float in the air in the allies' direction.

Next to the Heartless wave where lots of Desperates walking with their scary bodies. Some of the them even flew together with the Heartless in the air. Last, but least, there was a group of tanks driving to the Town's main gates.

Next to them were walking soldiers in black armor, wielding machine guns with them. The Final group was different clothed – some of them even didn't have any since they're all undead!

And there, at the front of this enormous army of darkness were walking Crest, Sykes, Aramuil and Demon.

The men at the good side just sighed in shock at this show that was playing in front of them. "This just can be a bad dream!", Sora could hear the Leader of the Yellow Team moaning in shock. "Remember: Stay here and protect the Leaders of the War.", the Master explained to Sora while his apprentices let their weapons appear. Sora nodded his head for a reply.

"Remember: No one hurts Akuma! Kill everyone, but you'll leave the Leaders, Master and Akuma to me!", Demon ordered Aramuil and he gave out the call to attack. After that, things went pretty fast.

The Army of darkness ran against the wall, trying to break it down, while the creatures of air flew down, shot energy balls into the fort, took people and let them fall down to the depts. The allies replied this with a big fire from their canons. The Keyblade wielders turned their weapons into bows and used beams of light as arrows which they shot down at the air or at the soldiers, destroying many of them in the progress. But also the heroes of the TG-War weren't lazy. Most of them ran to the Main Gates and the walls, protecting them from the intruders.

Aramuil who watched with his people the happenings around the City just grunted and then ordered Sykes and Crest to join him in as he charged into the Main City, his weapon ready in his hands. Dancing at the wall, Crest shot his arrows into the air which soon hit many soldiers. Sykes mainly stayed in the background of the battle and used his ice techniques to defeat his enemies.

The Battle went on for hours – the afternoon turned slowly into early night – meanwhile the Town had to take in many damage and burned in fire.

Many soldiers of the good site where already killed by the invasion and for the worst thing, Demon used his dark magic to retrieve them to serve him instead of the good site. Also many of the Keyblade Wielders were defeated meanwhile. Demon knew that his plan was working like he wanted it in the first place – soon, the allies would be the ones to be defeated this time.

As Aramuil finally managed it to get higher – someone blocked his way. It was Fidelious with a ready Keyblade. "Ah, coming back for another worthless try to destroy me, brother?", Aramuil laughed, his scythe glowed in a mysterious light. "Why are you always calling me brother?", Fidelious asked with anger. "You and I were both apprentices to one and the same master, don't you think that makes us brothers?", Aramuil replied in his graceful manner. "I'M A LOT OF DIFFERENT THAN YOU ARE!", Fidelious cried against him. "Of course you are!", Aramuil replied and began to charge Fidelious, their blades met in the air, creating sparkles in the progress. "More than you might think."

Meanwhile, the battle turned worse. Seeing that the fate of the fighters was already decided, Demon finally, too joined the battle. With an enormous fire ball, he destroyed the Main Gate to the town, allowing waves of Heartless to run into it. With a smile, Demon joined his allies and finally reached the yard of the town. As he wanted to go on, suddenly, two persons came across his way, holding him back. It were Comx-1 and Panda Pete – the Leaders of their respective Teams. "Old friends, you try to dispose me? I thought you'd have learned your lesson!", Demon called against the two allies. "Says who?", Comx-1 replied. "IF YOU WISH TO BE WIPED OUT OF EXISTENCE – IT SHALL BE GRANTED!", Demon shouted and began his duel against the two.

At the white throne room which got turned into a command central, the monitors of countless computers went hot. Many soldiers called their reports to their leaders as orders were given out. Comx-1 and Panda Pete had left to hold back Demon and also Danjo and Caritas were outside to battle against the enemy.

As things turned worse by the second, more the Master turned nervous. "Sora, go outside and take Caritas and Danjo back in.", he then ordered the young boy and he nodded his head as he ran with a ready Keyblade out. Then, as he was sure that Sora was gone for good, he turned to some older people behind him which were old members of the Circle of Light. "Friends, the time's counting short for us.", the Master began. "It's more than clear now that we won't be able to win against Demon anymore. We've to take preparations that at least everyone who's left fighting here will be taken to a save place so that they can rest and enter the battle once, again. But especially to that – Demon wants Sora – we can't allow that to happen. One of you has to take him to his home world and watch over him, until the right time strikes. Who'll take care of this?" "I'll take care of him.", Master Nicodemus replied. "He'll be able to learn pretty much things from me." "Anyone who's something against it?", the Master asked. No one else said anything. "Fine, then it's settled. Master Yen Sid, Master Daius – take care of the others.", the Master said and both vanished without a word. Worried, the Master turned to the window, leaving back his the other two Masters back as he turned his attention to the battle, again.

...where he saw Aramuil and Fidelious still in fight with each other. "You let Cockerell die!", Fidelious shouted and shot some light balls against him. "YOU DESTROYED YOUR HOME AND BETRAYED ALL YOUR FRIENDS – FOR THAT, YOU'LL PAY!" "Don't make a show out of it!", Aramuil replied with a smile and let some light balls appear which he let explode with his scythe, sending what was left of them together with a shockwave of petal flowers against Fidelious. As Fidelious was about to stand up again, he realized too slow that Aramuil was above him, striking him down with another hit of his weapon. "You see? You cannot defeat me – you couldn't in the past and even now, I'm stronger than you'll ever be." "That may be, but I won't give up!", Fidelious shouted and let his Keyblade appear, but quickly, Aramuil let another shockwave rain down against his rival, making it impossible for him to gather any energy for himself. "Ah, but always playing the hero, aren't we? But I must admit, you got your strong will – doing everything to take revenge at me. But tell me, isn't there something, that Cockerell even hid from you?", Aramuil asked sheepish as he bent over his opposite. "NO!", Fidelious shouted against his enemy. "Oh, I think there is. I'm not the only one who got betrayed by Cockerell, you're his pawn as well – he simple used everyone for his own doings and then, everyone blames me for something that Cockerell originally started. Haven't you always wondered why are looking so similar to Demon in Appearance or why you can't beat me?", Aramuil explained calm. "SHUT UP!", Fidelious replied and tried to free himself, but it was useless. "The simple truth is that you aren't complete – because you're Demon's Heart."

Meanwhile, the battle at the yard was about to come to an end. Although Comx-1 and Panda Pete had done everything in their powers to stop Demon from moving up to the Town's top, they felt that their strength was about to vanish. "Magic Bullets!", Pete shouted and let salves of bullets at Demon fall. "Protect me!", Demon shouted and let a dark shield appear which he released into a shockwave what let the two Leader crash at the Town's walls. "The duel's over, boys – get over with it.", Demon smiled evilly as he continued to walk on to his mission place.

"No…", Fidelious whispered to himself. Aramuil was lying that's what Cockerell always warned him from. But could it be true this time? "You're an Experiment for the Hero of Darkness to get his own artificial heart, however your true persona you once had was already destroyed by him in the past and only small parts of your personality survived this destruction. But your will was still too strong as that Demon could control it. Your heard denied working for him and in turn for that, you absorbed parts of his darkness, turning your simple heart into a whole persona with some of Demon's characteristics and powers – you only exist for him and nothing more. Now then, if you'd excuse me. I've to conquer the rest of the Castle – Sykes and Crest will take you to the main base later.", Aramuil replied and was about to leave plate when he suddenly heard the strike of a sword. Turning around, he saw in shock that Fidelious had killed himself with his own returned Keyblade.

"NO!", Aramuil shouted and let his weapon fall down. "I know what Demon is and what he needs – but you'll have to disappoint him on that, he'll never get my heart, especially now.", Fidelious said and laughed weak as he exploded, leaving a shocked Aramuil back who now had to report this event to Demon.

Sora meanwhile was just returning with Danjo and Caritas as suddenly some bolts crashed down on the white balcony. Looking around for the source of this, they discovered Demon who wasn't far away from them anymore. "Oh, no – he made it up here!", Sora thought in shock and Danjo let his weapon appear without a word. "Bring Sora in – I'll handle this punk myself.", Danjo said calm and although Sora wanted to protest against this, Caritas took him with him and both ran into the command central. Danjo just pointed his Keyblade without a word at Demon who also prepared to duel him.

While Master Yen Sid and Master Daius were preparing the ultimate transportation spell for the remaining fighters and warriors, Caritas quickly explained to his Master what's happening outside. "Nicodemus, the time has come.", the Master said calm. "Take Sora and go – NOW!" "Wait, what's?", Sora began, but Nicodemus already had him in his grab and took him to the other side of the room. Just as the two of them had left for good, the door burst and Demon and a corrupted Danjo entered the room. Everyone tried to take the Hero of Darkness, but all affords were worthless. In just a few seconds, most of them where dead, wounded bad or just defeated. Only the Master and Caritas were still ready for more. "The playing times are over! Better tell me where Akuma is and I'll let you all alive!", Demon called into the round. "You liar! You don't keep your word either!", Caritas replied with a pointed Keyblade. "Right!", Demon said and with a fast manner had Caritas at his gorge. The Master used that moment to shot a beam of light at Danjo who didn't expect this and got consumed by the light, allowing him to free himself from Demon's influence. Without hesitate, he shot another beam from behind at Demon who let go of Caritas and beheaded Danjo before shooting a sharp dark arrow what hit the Master in his heart, letting him fall down in the progress. Just in that moment, the other Masters were finished with the Spell and every single TG-War Warrior and Keyblade Wielder with their master, themselves included vanished in a glowing light. In Rage, he tried to reach Caritas who fled from the battle field before the Hero of Darkness could roast him.

Sora and Nicodemus meanwhile where at another balcony at the other side of the big castle. Without wasting time, the Master let a shiny dark Keyblade appear and opened a dark portal what lead to his home world. But before he could push Sora into it, there was a big explosion what caused both of them to fall down.

Demon had finally reached them. "Go into the portal while I'll hold him back!", Nicodemus ordered Sora who finally wanted answers. "No! I want to fight!", he replied and let his Keyblade appear. "Don't be childish now, just…. Aaaaahhhh!", the Keyblade Master screamed as Demon's weapon glide deep into Nicodemus' stomach. Without a doubt, Nicodemus quickly reloaded his Keyblade with power for one last time as the Hero of Darkness let him down, turning his attention to Sora. "Now, finally it's only the two of us, Akuma.", he said as he walked closer to the boy. "Excuse me?", Sora asked confused. Although he heard this name for the first time, he felt familiar with that one. Before one of them could do something, suddenly Nicodemus shot a beam of light against Sora, forcing him into the portal, before the Keyblade lost its power once again. "NOOOOOOOO!", Demon shouted as the portal closed and Sora without reach for him anymore. In his anger, he turned to the Keyblade Master and cut his body into two parts. Although it was painful for him, Nicodemus knew that his energy wouldn't be big enough anymore to send Sora into his world, but he knew that it was left enough to send him to a whole different one where he'd be safe after all and without the fear that Demon could ever get him there. With that, the master peacefully closed his eyes as he died a silent death.

Sora meanwhile felt like as he would fly in another portal of light like he did before when he traveled between the worlds. But this time, something was different. As he was floating in the air, the beam of light he got from Nicodemus still was in his heart and began to glow. Sora only took his eyes together as pain went through his body. He didn't knew what reason it was, either the beam or the fight itself or maybe about the portal itself.

As Sora finally felt that the pain left his body, again, he opened his eyes. As he looked to his site, he barely could see in what appeared to be mirroring like that he surely wasn't in his body anymore.

Looking back at him was a girl with brownish hair that went down to her shoulders. The girl's face was soft, the lips were fuller and the nose small and perky and he noticed that also that the rest of his or rather her body had turned into that of a girl with all genitals and "extras" – also Sora noticed that his clothes had changed, too. He was more or less wearing a dress similar to Kairi's, but this one was blue and he also wore jeans instead of nothing and bluish shoes with white stripes in it. Also his crown necklace had changed into that of a heart. At least, Sora noticed that he still kept his emerald blue eyes. Sora? No, it wasn't Sora anymore. The girl knew since her first encounter with Cockerell that she wasn't the true Sora – the real one still was in the dungeons of the Castle without any way out – The Leader, Aramuil had forced her into the boy's body – and since that, Namine or Dilan rather was able to put her memories back together – her true name was Jenny. And she was more than happy on the one side that she finally got transformed back.

But before she could take a single thought, suddenly the portal came to an end and she crashed at some grassland, hitting her head on a sharp stone. With a gasp, Jenny only was able to see that she was at grassland and that it was night around her. Suddenly, her head felt pretty much empty – and with that strange feeling that she just forgot something important, she passed out….


	15. Epilogue

***Author's Note***

For the Epilogue - just go here: .com/watch?v=XWrhigNQLYc

Now then, the Story's finished here.

For the rest of the story, I'm planning to make it into a game - if it doesn't work, well - then I'll start a new story what then will take on the Game's Name.

I hope you liked reading it ad I liked writing it.


End file.
